


The Roman Empress (Caesar Augustus x Reader)

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Ancient History RPF, Caesar Augsutus - Fandom, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Roman History RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Ancient Rome, Arranged Marriage, Augustus - Freeform, Caesar Augustus - Freeform, Christian Character, Christian Reader, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, History, Love, Roman History, early christianity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: A love story of the reader, an average Roman citizen, who catches the eyes of the emperor, Augustus. Shortly after that the reader is put in an arranged marriage with, which the reader doesn’t like, but she ends up in love with the Emperor.Note: This is an alternative timeline where the Roman empire was established in about 90 AD, mainly due to the fact I want to make the reader  a christian and have some christian themes.
Relationships: Augustus Caesar/Reader, Augustus/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the sound of a wagon rolling by your house and some low talking from outside. The sun shone through your one small window in the house. It was early December and it was cold in the house, but the sun warmed your sun. You threw aside your blanket and sat up. You rubbed your eyes and took a deep breath. The cold floor made you shiver. The concrete made your skin crawl, but you didn’t have any shoes other than some rags you’d put on when it was extremely cold. 

You slowly got up and looked out the window. There were a couple people out, talking and communicating between each other. There was a donkey in the corner of the street and you smiled at it; you liked to see different animals. Looking around distracted you from the cold of the air. 

Once you remembered the state of your life though, it made you a little sad. You were living in a one room house with a straw roof. You were all alone, which was rare in these times and you didn’t have much of a job, when you needed money you’d take up a little job for knitting or cooking and it’d usually last you long enough to find another job. You went over to one of your cabinets and opened it. You didn’t have much food left other than some old biscuits and honey, you took them out and ate quietly. You put the rest of it up for later, which you probably wouldn’t have much food left in a couple of days. 

You knew you needed water though, you were very thirsty and to wash your other two dresses. You grabbed your piece of sheepskin, which you used as a sort of coat, and put it on. You grabbed your small bucket which you used to get water from the well. The well was about only two miles away but it felt like a long walk. You opened the door and stepped out quietly. You then started down your walk to the well. You kept your head down, trying your best not to draw attention. 

You saw some people on the streets, some were with children and some were the elderly. You could tell they were probably homeless. When you thought you had nothing in life, you’d remember the people on the streets who had nothing, especially those with the sick, children, or the eldrely. It was getting better for those who were poor though, to some extent under the new Emperor Caesar Augustus. You didn’t know much about him, but from the reforms he seemed to be a good leader, with the reforms and all. You had also heard he was unusually handsome, even more than the beautiful men of the senate. 

You finally reached the well and looked around. It wasn’t a public well, so to draw water out was illegal and if someone caught you, you could be arrested, but luckily that had never happened. No one, other than a lane peasant man who was laying on the street, was around. You slowly attached the bucket to the rope and started to draw it down. After it was filled to the brim with water, you lifted it up.You lifted the bucket and laid it down. You then saw the peasant man get up and run towards you, and yelled: 

“Stop right there. You’re under arrest for stealing water!” He said. You could now see he was a Roman guard. He was a bit taller than you and was muscular. He took your arms behind you and tied your hands with rope. You shuddered and felt like crying, this had never happened to you before and you were scared of what he might do to you. 

“Sir, where are you taking me?” You asked as he started walking somewhere. 

“To prison. You’ll be on trial in a couple days time.” He said. 

You felt a pain in your heart. You never meant to hurt anything or anyone, but you knew you had broken the law and this was what you deserved, but still you could feel your eyes starting to water. He let you go a bit, but still held onto you tightly. You walked with him for a mile or so until you saw a large brick building with two windows. There was a sign which read, ‘Primum Tempus Delinquentium.’ which meant, ‘First time Offenders.’ You had never been in a prison or anywhere near one, but since it was for first time offenders, you hoped it wasn’t as bad as some more serious crimes. 

He led you into the building. There were two other guards whom took you and started to walk you away. The other guard who had arrested you said your name to someone and your crime. One of the guards opened a cell door with the number 82 on it. They harshly threw you in and put the number 82 on your neck. They then put you in handcuffs, locked the door, and walked away. 

You snuck down onto the cold, hard, brick floor. You felt the tears swell up in your eyes and started to breath heavily. You felt the cold, salty tears come out and fall on your beautiful skin. You started to cry your eyes out, you knew you had broken the law, but you never meant to hurt anyone, you were just a poor young lady trying to make it without selling your body. 

After crying for a long time, you got up and you saw the sun starting to set. It was cold and there was a bed made of straw and a blanket, it didn’t seem very comfy, but with your shawl it’d be alright to sleep on. You grabbed your shawl and laid down on the bed. It was sticky and poked at you, but you were thankful that you at least had a bed; at least for now. 

Before you fell asleep you said a prayer to Deus (God) that he would protect you and for him to forgive you of your crime, and that he would help all those who were homeless. You then fell asleep.


	2. II

The warm sunlight fell on the stagnant air of your small prison cell. Your eyes fluttered open and looked out around your straw bed. You could see some of the blue sky and sun peaking through your prison bars and laid gently on the concrete floor. 

Slowly, you tilted your head up and sat up. Your hair, which reached your mid waist, was in a tangled mess, a ‘rats nest’ as your mother would often call it. Your tunic, that resembled something of a dress, now had straw sticking out of its sides. Your skin, which was usually rough, was even rougher. Your face was scarred and had some soot on it. Your right foot was chained with a ball to the prison bars. It hurt and you knew it would leave a large scar and maybe damage your foot. 

You saw from the other side of your cell, a small plate of bread and water. You gave a sigh yet also a small smile. Getting down and taking the small loaf of it, you sat down and ate in silence. You jugged down the water and wiped your lips. The feeling of cool water felt good, even in the bitter winter. Your eyes wandered to the small gaps between the cell bars that lead outside, somewhat like a window. The sun was now very out and felt good on your rough skin. You sighed heavily again. You didn’t feel very good. You knew you had committed a crime, you knew this was your mistake, yet you still did it. You missed your small bed of rags though, even if it wasn’t much, you missed your other two dresses, though they were also both the equivalent of rags at this point. 

You got up on your feet, knowing it was best to stand on your feet, even if it seemed hopeless. You viewed your feet like a metaphor for life. If you were optimistic and hopeful, it was best to stand on your two feet, but when things got tough, you’d lie down and give up on your two feet. Though you had trouble with hope and sadness, you tried to be positive. Your two feet reminded you of your mother, a gentile from the Northern parts of Israel. She was positive and the kindest woman you had ever known, or will have ever known, you weren’t sure about much in life, but you could swear by that. Your father had been a Jew from the region of Genoa, he had been more pessimistic on life, in contrast to your mother. The marriage was seen by both parties of the family, as scandalous and traders to their bloodlines. Out of their marriage though, they produced one child; you. They had no more children, which was rare for the time and still was, but you had never bothered to ask. You had been born and raised a little bit outside of Genoa, mainly by your mother while your father went to the city to manage some small private affairs between politicians back when Rome was still a Republic. Even though you were barely even 20, the Republic felt like a distance memory. It became an Empire almost ten years ago with the rise of Julius Caesar and then succeeded by Augustus. The only memories you had was hearing the stories of Marcus Antonius falling in love with the infamous queen of Egypt, Cleopatra, and how brave Augusuts was in battles. 

Your father passed shortly after Augustus declared himself Emperor of the people of Rome. You spent the rest of your time with your mother in the countryside, mainly doing some light farming with her. She passed on when you were seventeen and left you the home and the land. You had sold all of it for perhaps 50 pence and made your way to Rome without much of a plan of what you were to do. You had originally stayed at a better inn, doing small jobs and ended up at your small home in the midst of Rome. This was a path of life you never thought you’d end up on, but up until getting thrown in prison, it wasn’t exactly terrible. You had much more than a lot of Rome’s poor. You sat back down and flopped down on your back. The sun kept you more warm than any blanket ever could in this little tattered prison cell. There wasn’t much of a breeze, which you were thankful for, you disliked the air when it would brush on your naked skin. When you were bored or had nothing to do, you’d often hand stitch or perhaps come up with drabbles for stories that’d you’d never write but wanted to. You knew not to complain of your life though, despite what might happen. You trusted in God that he’d make things alright in the end, for he loved all of us so much he gave us his only son, after all. That thought brought back fond memories of your mother talking about her hearing Paul, the apostle preach in Galilee. She talked of how devout he was, how good of a speaker he was, and his kindness. 

You laid down on your side and put your shawl and closed your eyes. You thought of the things you’d do once you got out of here. You’d try your best to get a job without selling your body, you’d go back to your little house, wash, and sleep on your small bed of rags. One thing you hoped though, is that they didn’t ask for money, you didn’t have any other than half a shilling and a couple of pennies, food that’d last you for a week or two. You could live through six months of ungodly labor, though you’d probably be half dead by the end. Maybe the courts would be kind to you due to the fact you were a woman, though you doubted it, they might see you as more of a threat because most women didn’t commit crimes. 

You figured there was nothing much left, and you were still very tired from last night. You decided to grab the blanket and made your shawl into somewhat of a pillow and closed your eyes and fell into a nice sleeping nap that felt nice for your body.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a loud metal sound that awoke you. You looked around at the cell and noticed a guard was by your cell and was knocking on the prison’s bars. You slowly got up and looked at him, contemplating his face. He was tall, of a lean figure, had black hair, and even darker eyes. There was no expression on his face, it stood stagnant like the stars in the night. You walked up to the bars, thinking of what to say to him, but luckily he said it for you. 

“I’ll be taking you to the judge today, get ready for your testimony and defence.” He said, opening the door with a large key. He walked in and took off the chain that kept you on the ground. You looked down on your right leg and saw, to your relief, it wasn’t too badly damaged. There was a red mark but it wasn’t too noticeable. You didn’t say anything to him, you knew anything you said could and would be held against you. He took your arms and tied them behind you. It wasn’t as tight as the first time. He walked you out of the cell and started down the long, cold, dark hallway. The concrete was very cold and hurt your feet. He kept walking you until you reached outside. 

You saw a cart with two donkeys in the front, there were three other prisoners and two other guards. The prisoners all looked miserable, as if they knew it was judgement day. The guards were near the back and seemed to be waiting for something. The guard took you to the back and told you to hop in. You did exactly as he told and the other guards locked the back of the wagon. The guard who had taken you out got in the driving seat. You then felt the cart start to move and went down a street. You looked around at the fellow inmates. Two of them were men, one was young, perhaps 25 with blond hair and grey eyes. The other man was older, about 60 with reddish hair and dark eyes. The last person was a woman. She looked to be 30, she had black hair with blue eyes, she looked at you and gave a miserable smile. You wondered what all these people had done to end up here. You thought that maybe some had families and committed crimes to provide for them, somewhat like you, though you had no living relatives. Time went on like this for a while, the rickety cart going along the streets with the guards walking along to make sure no one escaped. 

You looked around. This was obviously the poorer part of Rome. There were some old women and men on the streets, most of them lepers or lame. Some begged while others just sat in silence. Most had sad expressions, most of pain, some of grief, some of utter shock. Even though you were to be judged today, you still had sympathy for those who were poorer than you and were going through the worst of times. Many people loved the Empire, you yourself included, but it was important to remember that the best of times were the worst for others. You then looked at all the buildings, most were homes for the poor but there were also some small shops. There was one for baking and another for sewing. They were all low with a flat roof and made of what appeared to be clay. At the end of the road, when the cart turned, there were some little children playing with a ball and running around. Your mouth crept into a smile when you saw them. You liked children, they were so innocent and sweet; you would love to be a mother one day, but you knew that was a far fetched dream of yours. 

The cart eventually stopped abruptly and halted. You jutted out a bit and took a deep breath. The air hit your face like a hard slap and you were brought back to reality. There was a large building in front of you. It was made of marble and was at least ten feet taller than the other buildings. There was a large arched door that led to the entrance. The two guards behind the cart unlocked the back and told everyone to get out and not to run away or there’d be dire consequences. Once you were out, one of the guards took your hand along with the other woman. He took you to the door and the guard who had driven the cart opened it. Inside was a cold empty space, it was a corridor that led to other rooms where people would be judged for their crimes. The rooms differed due to the crime and the judge, usually. You then looked up at the engraved sign that read, “Memento, tu iudicaberis.” (Remember, you shalt be judged.) The sign sent shivers down your spin, you had committed a crime, and it was true, you were to be judged. The guard pushed you forward when you were a bit lost in thought. He led you down the long corridor and down to a smaller hallway. You walked on and on until you reached a large door with the sign, “Iustitiae et maledic populo huic.” (Justice shalt prevail.) The door opened, you kept your head down as you entered with the other woman and the guard. He led you to a bench and both of you sat down slowly. 

You then looked up. It was a domed room and was made of marble and was white. You were sitting on a cold hard bench on the side. You looked at all the other criminals and sighed, it was going to be a long time till your case was probably going to be told. You knew not to complain though, many of the disciples had been prosecuted without fair trial, and Iesus (Jesus) the most innocent man who loved all, was killed without any reason. You realised you were lucky just to get a fair trial. You then started to look at the judges faces. They were all men, most of them old and grey. The youngest seemed to be perhaps 40 at the most. After that, you calmed down just a little bit, you said a tiny prayer, thanking Deus (God), for your life and that he'd forgive you and let the judges have mercy on you. When you thought the first case was to begin, another man walked in, you couldn’t see his face, but he was slim and wearing a toga, you bet he was a higher up official. He turned around and sat in the chair next to the middle judge. He had light blue eyes, blond scruffy hair, and some light facial hair. You had heard of these features before, but you didn’t know who he was, until someone spoke up, welcoming him, 

“It is of the highest honor to have you here today, Lord Caesar Augustus.” 

Your breath hitched. It was him, the ruler of all of Rome and the empire; Augustus. You had heard of him before and his unusual beauty, vut nothing of this before. You had heard he was a strict and powerful ruler, you wondered why such a busy man would be at a trial like this. As you thought these things though, the first trial began for the young man who had been with you in the cart.


	3. III

Your head shot up, trying to look at the Emperor. He had a stern look on his face, but was still good looking. You tried your best to not draw attention to yourself, not wanting to present yourself that way. You could hear the judges speaking to the young man, but you were too focused on the Emperor. It was hard to believe it was him, the man whom had conquered most of the known world. So he was the strict ruler who had been bringing peace for the past couple of years. You were so lost on looking at him you didn’t notice the young man had been sentenced to a year of forced labor in the gallows. You then heard a scream and some guards clash with the young man, it made you shiver at the thought of what he did. You felt sorry for him, though you did not know his crime or situation. 

You then looked down, you hoped that wouldn’t happen again. You then tilted your head back up to Augustus. His face was still emotionless and stern as ever. He must have been used to seeing these things, being the ruler of Rome. The second trial then began. This time, it was a man, early middle ages with dark hair. You didn’t exactly hear his crime, but something about assaulting someone, probably in a bar fight, many poor men in Rome drank too much wine. The judge seemed to go on and on with this particular case. You knew little of law, in fact, your reading skills were below par, but you thought something as small as this case would be done faster. The eldery, top judge was silent throughout the whole ourdeal. He seemed to be contemplating a piece of paper. Augustus craned his head to him and seemed to whisper something to him.   
You wondered what the Emperor had said to the judge. You bet it was wise and smart, sense he was the Emperor he must be intelligent. The judge looked at him and nodded. You really would like to know what they had said to each other. After the other judges stopped bickering, the top judge spoke out and sentenced the middle aged man to never drink again and six months of forced labor. He took it much better than the last man, the guards took him away without force. You were grateful you didn’t have to hear the screaming, it scared you. Taking a deep breath, you heard the woman next to you mumble something. You turned to her, surprised that she was trying to communicate with you. 

“Ita? (Yes)” You said, trying to be as quiet as possible, knowing the judges disliked talking from criminals. 

“I would just like to speak to you a bit. I am Leara, by the way. I would just like to wish you luck on today’s trial, you’re very young to be here. This is my third offence, I was getting bread for my two children. I hope they are merciful to you, a beauty like you shouldn’t be forced to many months of labor in the hot sun without pay.” She said. You didn’t know her, but you suddenly liked her, just from her kind words you hoped they’d forgive her, after all, she was only getting bread for her children. 

“Might I pray for you?” You asked. You had been told from a young age not to tell anyone about your faith. It was still dangerous, many people would want to kill you for being a christian, but you wanted to pray for this woman, it wasn’t right she was charged for something when she was only trying to feed her family. She gave you a confused look, but then realised. Some people knew about Christianity, but most disliked it and it’s followers.

“Thank you, I don’t believe in what you do, but thank you.” She whispered to you. Her eyes looked down, she seemed to be contemplating something, perhaps her children or future, but you left her to her thoughts. 

You bowed your head a bit, the best you could, closed your eyes and started to pray. You prayed they’d forgive her and that her children would be loved and protected, and that they, including the mother, would get to know Deus (God) and that they would experience his love. When you looked up she had her head down and her eyes closed, you figured she might be praying and you smiled a little. You knew the Lord would take care of her. 

After that, the fourth case began. You hadn’t heard the third case but it was quiet, so it must have gone over smoothly. The next person on trial was the old man with red hair. His crime was starting a fight with a guard. You watched the trial play out and the judges speak. This time, Augustus didn’t say anything, he was quiet, letting the judges call this one. You started to look at the Emperor again, he was just very good looking. For the most part he looked at the criminal on trial, barely blinking. He turned his head towards your direction but you didn’t have the time to move so he wouldn’t see you. He looked into your eyes for a couple of seconds. His light blue eyes looking into your e/c ones. You felt nervous and felt your breath hitch a bit. Your stomach hurt and felt tight with his eyes on you.   
You tilted your head down, hoping he didn’t notice you too much. His eyes drifted back to the other criminal and you looked up again. The red haired man was given the sentence of eight months in prison and forced to pay 20 shillings. The criminal said nothing, he seemed thankful that the sentence wasn’t as bad as he expected. The guards took him away without a clash and the next trial began, this time it was for Leara, the woman beside you. 

“It says here, Miss Leara Civirus, that you had stolen bread for the third time, and that this is your third offence. How do you plead?” The head judge asked, his voice gruff and rough as sandpaper. 

“Guilty sir, but I only stole bread for my children. They were starving and I had no money. I am sorry sir, but it was my only option.” She said, practically begging the judge to show her mercy. 

“That is not an excuse for your crime, Miss Leara, it also says here you have committed acts of prostution, is that true?” The judge asked. Leara seemed lost for words, if she admitted to it, she’d be convicted for a long time, but if she denied it and they still found out, she’d have an even longer sentence. 

“Yes, it is true, but it wasn’t illegal when I did it, and I had no other option. My children will starve if I don’t get home soon.” Leara said, her voice cracking and tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. You started to pray again, asking Deus (God) that the head judge would show mercy on her poor soul. 

Augustus leaned over and said something to the head judge, you couldn’t hear it, but you hoped he was telling the judge to show mercy. Augustus was known to be a strict man, it was one of the reasons the Empire was doing so well. But you hoped he had a heart and could see how desperate Leara was. 

“Your sentence is ten shillings and you must swear to never prostitute yourself again, or the next punishment will be quite severe. It is due in a month, but other than that, you are free to go.” The judge said. The guards then came up to her, undid her restraints and led her out. She turned her head back to you, smiled, and seemed to mouth, ‘Thank you.’ You nodded at her, happy to see she was going home to her two children. 

You were now the last criminal in the room. It was quiet and you felt out of place. You slowly stood up, like most criminals had and made your way to the middle of the room, the circle, per say. You looked up at the judge, his eyes seeming to give you a harsh look. You hoped they’d be easy on you, due to the fact it was your first offence and that you were the last person on trial. 

“You are here, Miss Y/N L/N on the crime of getting water from a well that isn’t public. How do you plead, Miss Y/N?” The head judge asked you. You thought about your answer, but you knew it was best to plead guilty, the guard had seen you do it, and you had. 

“Guilty, sir.” You said, keeping your answer short. 

“Why did you do it?” The head judge asked, his eyes giving you a dark look. 

“It was the closest place to get water. I’m sorry sir, I know it is a crime, and I take that blame, sir, I promise it won’t happen again.” You said, being honest as possible to him, to seem like you had good character, and also because it was the right thing to do. The judge seemed to be contemplating your punishment, but something you never expected happened. 

“I will take this one, for I do not think this young lady deserves a punishment, though I would like to do something with her.” Augustus said. Your pupils dilated and your knees shook a bit. Was this really happening? You felt like you were hearing things and it seemed out of control. 

“What are you to do with her?” The head judge asked, suspicious of what the Emperor wanted from a criminal like yourself. 

“That does not concern you or anyone either than me or her. Guards, untie her ropes and bring her to my carriage, bring her to my palace and get the second biggest bedroom ready for her.” Augustus said, getting off his seat and commanding his guards to do what he said. You looked at him in disbelief, not saying anything. 

“That is, unless the young lady would prefer to stay here.” He said, noticing your hestianton.   
You shook your head no and he smiled a bit at you. His guards untied your bounds and walked you out of the room.


	4. IV

You walked closely with his guards and kept your head low. It was beyond you why the Emperor was raking you. You were nervous by his presence, you knew he was a very strict man and could be harsh. You thought he could perhaps be punishing you for your crime. So, you kept your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, so he couldn’t use it against you. His guards weren’t touching you though or being forceful so you didn’t think there’d be any sort of punishment, or at least you hoped there wouldn’t be. After walking down the corridors and hallways, you and the guards reached the front door. They held it open for you and you slowly walked outside. 

Outside there was a cart. Like the one you had been driven in, but larger and the back was covered by a large sheet. Somewhat like a carriage but not exactly. There were two large through back black horses that would pull it. They were both very beautiful, it was rare to see horses in the city and they reminded you of the horses back in Genoa that the people next door owned, though these were much larger and majestic. One of the guards got in the front and pulled on the reigns. 

“Get in Miss L/N. The Emperor would like to see and sit with you.” He said, his voice was more gentle than what you expected. You nodded a bit at him and walked to the back of the cart. There were sheets that covered up the frame and the interior. You took a deep breath and pulled the sheets back and looked inside. The Emperor was sitting near the front of it. He had his toga over his head to keep him warm. He looked at you for a second and seemed to invite you in. Hesitantly, you stepped in and scooted your way in the left corner in the back, as far away from the Emperor. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him, you were just nervous about what he might do and say to you. 

You looked down at your bare feet and sighed. They were red and rough from walking and from the one night in prison. Despite the sheets, you could still feel the harsh wind on your bare skin. You tried your best to cover up all your skin to the best of your ragged and torn clothes. Your clothes and hair both looked like an old mop. You felt ashamed to be around such a powerful man when you were just an average peasant. When you weren’t looking around, the Emperor’s eyes drifted towards you. He looked over your whole body and face. Despite the fact you hadn’t bathed in perhaps a week, your skin was rough, and your clothes were rags, he found you beautiful. When you looked up you saw his eyes on you and turned them back to the floor. 

Some guards were speaking outside, about something, but you couldn’t quite hear. The only thing you did hear though was, ‘Emperor, palace, and room.’ You wondered why they were perhaps going towards some palace, maybe it belonged to Augustus. The talking ceased after a while and the cart started to slowly move, making you jump a bit at the surprise. The way how the cart felt compared to the last one was very different. It was smoother and overall felt safer. You kept your knees to your chest and folded your hands, trying to become a little warmer with all the cold air around you. Looking down at your dress again, though the Emperor hadn’t said anything, you bet he found you ugly, and was probably just taking pity on such a wretched creature. You didn’t know why he’d give you pity though, there were so many other people that deserved it more than you did. 

Lost in your own thoughts and emotions, you didn’t notice Augustus staring at you. He studied your face. He looked at your long, h/c hair that reached your waist. It was a mess, but a good wash and it’d be beautiful. He looked at your rough, torn, and sunburnt skin. It made him flinch a bit, but he knew that must have come from hard work and an even tougher life. He then looked at your clothes. They were torn and ragged, they were all grey with soot littered on them. She had somewhat of a belt that was made out of old fashioned rope, you also had an old shawl with many holes that was from thin lambskin. She had some dark circles under her eyes, perhaps from worrying and not getting sleep. Despite that, her eyes were like the ocean/pools of honey. 

You knew you were in bad shape, but you never viewed it from another perspective. Most people thought you were almost a corpse, but luckily your eyes and hair instantly diminished those thoughts. Augustus sighed after getting a better look at you. He wondered what life had done to you to put you in such a place as this. You would be naked if it wasn’t for the thin yarn cloth and the shawl. Many men would probably harass you wanting unwated sexual acts from you. He noticed you were trying your best to cover up, which he liked in a woman.   
He took off one of his blankets and gently handed it to you. You jumped back and your breath hitched. You were scared of him and surprised by the fact he was handing you a blanket. You took it gently and he nodded at you. You pulled it over your knees and shoulders. You instantly felt warmer without the cold wind on your skin. You didn’t smile but you felt better. You quietly said a prayer to Deus (God) hoping nothing bad would happen and also being thankful for the blanket. Sometimes you viewed Deus’s love (God) in that way, like a warm blanket. His love would protect and keep you warm in the worst of times, when you least expected it. 

You looked over at Augustus, this time with less seriousness, you would like to tell him thank you, but you couldn’t find the words. Augustus was looking out through a crack in the sheet, holding it open with his left hand. You leaned your head out a bit to try and see but you saw nothing so you went back down so Augustus wouldn’t see your curiosity. You wondered how much longer the ride would be. You hoped it wouldn’t be too much longer, you wanted to know where the Emperor was taking you. Some of the sun’s rays shone through the sheets, which was rare for a December day, yet it was still very chilly, but the sun made you happy, knowing there was light in the world. 

If you were going to his palace (which you doubted) you hoped it was warm and quiet, it was your favorite type of ambience. You also wondered what his palace would look like, probably huge with the latest techno advances and a beautiful garden. The garden would probably be dead, due to it being winter, but in the spring it was probably beautiful with so many different flowers and plants, with bees and butterflies all living in peace. 

Time went on like this for a while where you kept to your thoughts and wondered where he could possibly be taking you and Augustus looking out every now and then. Sometimes, when he wasn’t looking you’d look at his face. There was no denying he was even more handsome than Julius Caesar himself, a little shorter and with blue eyes and blonde hair, yet still the fairest skin in all the land of Rome. He was wearing a toga, which suited his shape and body well and tan sandals, probably made from the finest deer skin in all of the Empire. 

The cart then came to a halt and you almost fell over, but caught your balance just in time. You heard the horses nay and some guards, from off in the distance walking and talking your way. Augustus looked at you and you tilted your eyes down, you still had a hard time looking people in the eyes, especially with someone much higher up. He got up, ducking his head and started walking out of the cart. He got out and seemed to be waiting for something, though you didn’t know what. Augustus realised your shyness and spoke gently to you. 

“Miss L/N, please come out.” He said. Your breath hitched and you gulped. You took a deep breath and walked out. You kept your head down, not looking at him, just the dead grass. The guards or servants, you couldn’t tell which, were taking the horses back to the stables. You watched the big, black horses as they trotted along. They were so pretty with their long manes and legs. You were so distracted by them that you didn’t even notice the palace. Once you turned around, you saw a huge home with many arches that were made out of marble and bricks. You had never seen a house so big and extravagant.   
There were also many windows, and from what you could see were draped in maroon curtains. You saw Augustus was speaking to one of the servants, but you couldn’t tell what it was about. After they were finished talking, the servant walked over to you and smiled, and you simply nodded, wondering what in the world Augustus had told him. 

“Hello, Miss L/N, my Lord Caesar Augustus has instructed me to take you to your designated quarters and get you settled. Please come with me.” The servant boy said. You just nodded at him. The truth was you didn’t exactly like where this was going. He led you through one of the side doors and down a long, dark corridor with paintings of beautiful women on it. You felt very nervous. A woman like you didn’t belong in such a beautiful palace where the Emperor himself lived. The servant boy took you up a flight of stairs, to the second floor. He took you down the hallway and opened a door to a room. Inside the room was a large bed. There was a fire in the hearth and it looked very warm. The servant beckoned you in. You walked in slowly, finding it hard to believe it was real. You wondered if it, by some crazy chance, was for you to sleep in. 

“Is… this, um, for me to sleep in?” You asked, looking around the room. There was a large painting of a man and a woman, whom appeared to be married or in love. There were windows with maroon curtains that seemed to be made of silk. 

“Of course, Augustus has given you this room to sleep in and has commanded me to be your servant. You only have one rule though, you must not leave this room and your bathroom except when Augustus calls on you. Do you need anything? If you don’t I’ll leave you be, Miss L/N.” The servant boy said. You wondered why you weren’t allowed outside your room, but you weren’t going to complain, this was already more than what you could ever ask for. 

“No thank you. If you could, please tell Augustus thank you from me. Have a good night.” You said. He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. You sat down after that and ran your hands through your hair. While doing that, you realised how dirty you felt. You looked over and saw a chest, you got up, walked over to it and looked inside. Inside were many dresses of all different colors, and you found a nightgown. It smelt like flowers and was warm and fluffy. You went into the bathroom, which was large and had a built in bath. There was also some oil and soap to wash with. You said a small prayer to Deus (God) thanking him for this. It was much more than what you could have ever wanted. Just a warm bath was more than what you could imagine, you rarely bathed and they were always cold and soap was a luxury. 

You took off your clothes and gently laid them down on a counter. You felt your breasts finally be free. It felt good to be naked, even though it was a weird thought. You put a hand in the water and it was warm. You slipped your whole body in and took a deep breath. It felt so good to just take a bath, something most people had, but you didn’t up until now. You took a bar of soap and rubbed almost every part of your body and hair, you then processed to wash it off and began to bathe your arms and legs in oil. You washed off her oil and just sat calmly in the water. After a while you got out, took a towel and dried off. Your hair was still wet but you put on your nightgown and walked out to the bedroom. You sat on the bed and just thought. You never thought in a billion years you’d end up here, at the height of luxury.   
You then heard a knock at the door. You got up and opened it, but no one was there. You looked around and saw a small tray with a tin on it. You picked it up, closed the door and put it on your bed. You took off the tin and looked down. There was chicken, some bread, and aspergers. It looked like a simple meal, but it was so much more than what you normally ate, being stale bread and water. You said a prayer and began to eat. 

When you were finished, you put the tray on the counter and sat down again. The sun was already down and you were very tired and the bed was soft. You got under the covers and closed your eyes. You said your prayers and then fell asleep to the thoughts of today.


	5. V

The gentle sun shining through the windows awoken you quietly. You rustled in your bed, not used to the warm blankets on you. Your eyes blinked to the light streaming through the maroon curtains. It was still quiet and completely stagnant in the room, you usually woke up to the sound people walking by. It was hard to tell what time it could be, but it felt a little late. An odd thing you noticed was that nothing in or on your body hurt, usually your back, legs, and arms ached, but they felt better and even comfortable to some extent. Your eyes wandered towards the painting of the man and the woman on the wall. You hadn’t paid much attention to the interior designs, but you realised the painting was gorgeous. The man was tall and had blonde hair with grey eyes, while the woman had black hair and hazel eyes, they were by a pond and the man had his hand around the woman’s waist. They both had small smiles as they looked at their reflection in the water, they looked so calm and in love, you’d like to be the woman in that picture, to fall in love, and even if it was platonic, that’d be all you’d need in life. 

Love, especially that of a man and a woman, was special in your opinion. It could create life and the special act, which you didn’t know much about but knew it was personal and between them that created life which kept bloodlines going. You didn’t know much about love, but your mother had told you that it was special and that Deus (God) gave it to humans, and when they loved each other so much, the man would take the maiden as his bride and they were then allowed to create life, which would result in a child that was a blessing. You had read about it in the book of Liber (Genesis) about Adam and Eve bearing Cain and Abel. You’d also read that children were a gift from Deus (God) and that they made a woman happy. While thinking of this, you heard a knock at the door, surprising you. Your feet got up and put them on the ground, as you made your way towards the door. You opened it and saw the servant boy with a tray. He was up and looked quite bright. 

“Hello, come on in.” You said, not knowing where this was headed. 

“Good morning Miss Y/N. I brought you breakfast.” He said, laying it on the long horizontal table in front of your bed. You smelled something good and smiled. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t think I caught your name. Please tell me your name.” You said, wanting to know this kind boy on a more personal level.   
“My name is Servus, though it isn’t important, you may call me by whatever pleases you.” He said, taking your tray from last night and going towards the door. 

“Might I ask what I am to do today? I can do some chores or sew if the Emperor would like me to.” You said, wanting to be helpful in some way, even if he had probably hundreds of servants, but you wanted to help, it was how you were raised, to give back to those who were kind, and to all be sweet and loving. 

“No, the Emperor wants you to rest and to relax, he’s told me you’re allowed to go in the library next door if you like. If you need anything just tell me. Have a good day. y/n.” He said, going out of the room, closing the door and down the hall. 

You wanted to tell him thank you again, and to tell Augustus you were grateful, but he went off. You sighed and walked over to the tray. You picked it up and walked over to the small table that was situated underneath a window. You set down the tray and opened up the maroon curtains, letting the sunlight shine through the windows. You let your face bathe in the sunshine, letting it snake into your skin. You then looked down through the windows at the ground. There was a pond of clear blue water. There were some large rocks around the pond and a brick path. The bushes of flowers were dead, but in a couple of months there’d be beautiful flowers everywhere. You smiled knowing you had such a beautiful view, and in the summer, if you were still here, you could have a nice breeze while you read. You then proceeded to sit down on one of the two chairs. You lifted the tin and saw what you were having. There were two pieces of bread with honey on them, two scrambled eggs, and a cut up peach. You smiled at seeing the peach. You hadn’t had a piece of any fruit in perhaps four or three years. The eggs also looked very appetizing and the bread looked toasted and fresh. You first said your prayers though, not forgetting the values your mother had taught you. 

You took the fork from the side and began to eat in silence. You didn’t know why, but you tried to be as silent as possible in most situations, even though no one was around you. You savored every bite of the great meal, you were just so grateful to have a good meal for once that was some other than old biscuits and old honey. After you were finished, you put your tray on the side table on the other side of the room. You then noticed your bed was still unmade, so you put back on the covers and unruffled the sheets. You then sat down and wondered what to do. You’d usually be worried about keeping warm and having enough food, but you were warm and had plenty of food, it was an odd feeling to be warm and full for the first time in perhaps two years. You ran a hand through your hair and realised it was uncombed, usually you’d ignore this, but you went up and went to the bathroom, wondering if there was maybe a mirror or comb. You opened one of the drawers and saw a comb and a mirror. You gasped a bit, you had never had a mirror, even when you lived with your parents, you remembered when you were a child and your friend had a mirror, and thought it was the most special thing in the world. You had a comb about a year ago, but sold it for food. It had been made out of wood and barely went through your hair and hurt. This comb was some sort of metal and had two black swans intertwined on it. It was pretty, and you were hesitant to comb it through your hair. You eventually ran it through your hair and it went through smoothly. You ran it through every part of your hair until it was smooth and flowy. You then picked up the mirror. The back had painted red roses on it. It was so feminine and pretty, you felt like a lady just holding it. You turned it around and looked at yourself. 

You saw your deep dark/medium/light e/c eyes, and your h/c hair. For the first time in a long time, you felt better. Your face was a little less corpse-like, and your eyes shone more than they had two days ago, your lips were a little redder, and the dark circles under your eyes were less noticeable. You didn’t know it now, but soon you’d be the most beautiful and sought out woman in Rome. You put back down the mirror, so as to not be vain, one of the worst sins. Though things like mirrors and combs belonged to most middle class Romans, it was a luxury to you. You went back to your bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind you. You sat down on your bed, wondering what you’d do today. You had no chores, nothing to worry about, no job to search for. It was a weird feeling to have nothing to do. Your eyes wandered towards the chest where you had found your nightgown, you wondered what other clothes would be in there. 

You walked over and got down on your knees, you unlocked the chest and slowly opened it. The top layer had plain white nightgowns. Going deeper, you found some dresses. They were all so many different colors, even when you were a child, you rarely had colored clothes, they were all soft and made of fine cloth, you couldn’t imagine how much they cost. You saw a light pink, long, modest, soft dress, you unfolded it. It was the most beautiful, feminine piece of clothing you’d ever seen. Carefully undressing yourself, you folded up your nightgown and laid it in the chest, you slipped on the pink dress. It fell a little bit below your ankles. It complimented your body well, yet was very modest and soft on your skin. It was the nicest piece of clothing you’d ever worn, you said a silent prayer to Deus (God) thanking him for it. You gently closed the chest and walked back to your bed. You started to wonder what else you could do. You’d like to talk to someone, but you had no one other than Servus, but you didn’t want to annoy him. You kept thinking though, and remembered Servus telling you the library next door was open to you. 

You didn’t know where the library was though, and going out of your room scared you a bit. Your only rule was to not leave your room, but you were allowed to go to the library, but if you got caught in the halls something bad would probably happen. You didn’t think anyone would see you though, but you said a little prayer to be sure. You slowly opened the door and peered your head out into the hallway. No one was around and it was completely stagnant, you slowly and quietly stepped out your first foot. Once the coast was clear, you stepped out fully, and closed your door. You looked down the hallway, there were some paintings and a window at the end. You walked as quietly as possible to the next room over from yours, thinking that it was probably the library due to its large two wooden doors with carvings in them. Open the one of the doors, you crept your head in. It was the library, and it was huge. You stepped in and took a deep breath in awe. It was at least twenty feet tall, with every wall having books covered in shelves with books in them. There were three separate desks in a line, all with the bust of famous Roman poets and authors. There were tall windows between some of the separate cases of shelves that had small couches between them. The ceiling was painted white with gold edges and a light blue tinge. All the shelves were made from some of the finest wood oak in Rome. You wondered what types of books the Emperor owned.   
You didn’t feel like you deserved to touch any of the beautiful books. You felt as if you didn’t belong here, not only the library, but this beautiful home and all. It was just now hitting you about how you didn’t belong here. You were a peasant, and at that a Christian, and even worse you couldn’t even speak Greek or were educated, probably the type of person who shouldn’t be in a beautiful library. It felt like life was now starting to go fast. Back in your street you’d wake up, eat and search for jobs and try not to be harrassed on the streets. Now you were here, instead of being half naked, you were clad warmly, instead of being hungry, you were full, instead of being in danger, you were safe, it was just such an odd feeling to be safe for once.

After thinking of these thoughts and contemplating them, you wondered what book you should start to read. Your reading skills weren’t good, but you knew the basics of the Latin language. You knew some Hebrew, not much, but your mother had taught you some back in Genoa from the Old Testament. Those thoughts brought back memories of you and your fellow Gentile neighbors worshipping in private, sometimes in sheds or in basements. You wished you had a Bible, but even as a child only your neighbors had one. Books were expensive and rare for the average lower class Roman. But you bet to the Emperor it was nothing. (According to google Augustus had a net worth of 4 trillion.) 

You started to search for a book, one that’d challenge you a bit and maybe teach you something. After searching and flipping through twenty books or so, you found a poetry book that didn’t look too hard and had some words you didn’t know. It was by a man named ‘Virgulis’ of whom you hadn’t heard of before. You sat down at the far ended table and at random opened the book to a poem. This one was about nature and it’s beauty. You didn’t understand some of the descriptive words, but you liked the premise. Another one was about the sea and the Roman countryside, they were all similar, but you enjoyed them. 

After a couple more short poems, you put down the book, you’d read some more of them around bedtime. You wanted to see if they had any books that could teach you something.You looked over at the M section, to see if they had anything on math. When you were young you’d made good marks, but when your father passed on, your mother didn’t have the money to keep sending you to school, so you never finished any classes, but you were told you were smart, but gave up too easily. You found a book on basic algebra that didn’t look too hard. You flipped through some of the chapters, it made you excited to learn it. You found another book on Latin grammar and spelling, which was beneficial. You placed them together and looked around, it was just the most beautiful room you had ever been in. You never thought some gentile girl from the region of Genoa would end up here. You picked up your books and walked back towards your room. You made sure to close both doors. You laid all your books on the table where you had breakfast and sat down quietly.


	6. VI

Sitting quietly on your bed while reading, you heard a light knock on the door. You laid down your book, closing it and walked over towards the door. You opened the door and saw Servus standing there, a tray in his hands. You smiled at him and beckoned him in. You wanted some company anyway, though you weren’t very hungry. Closing the door behind him, he set down the tray where you had eaten earlier. Servus kept his eyes down, waiting for you to speak up. 

“Oh Servus, thank you. I was a little hungry. You look sad, are you okay? I’d hate for you to be sad.” You said, feeling bad, he looked kinda down. Servus was genuinely surprised by what you had said, all his life he had been a servant, someone who was roughly the equivalent to dirt. Servus was fine, he just had some news for you, but he was touched by your kind words. 

“Thank you for asking, but I am fine. I just have some news for you, I think you’ll either love it or hate it.” Servus said, making you raise one of your eyebrows in curiosity. You wondered what news you’d received. You didn’t have many living relatives. A distant cousin or two back in Syria that you hadn’t spoken to in maybe five years. 

“Oh, um, alright. What is it and who’s it from?” You said, putting your hands behind your back and starting to rub them together, a little nervous at what it could be, but you prayed it’d be good news and that it didn’t have anything to deal with your crime from the previous days ago. 

“My Lord Augustus Caesar has asked me to tell you he’d like you for dinner. Just you and him, but you may decline, if you are too shy or tired.” He said. At his words, your face dropped. You didn’t expect in a billion years for the Emperor to ask a commoner like you to dinner. You weren’t hungry and it was still about 4pm, but you felt nervous at just the thought of it. You were afraid to say no, because it might upset the Emperor, but you hoped he understood your shyness. 

“I’m so sorry, but I must decline. I am afraid he shalt not like me. Please tell him I am sorry, I just get nervous around such men of high power.” You said, your voice starting to shake and your heart beating even faster. You could only pray he didn’t view you as some dumb shy woman who couldn’t speak up, you could, but only when you knew someone very well. 

“I’ll tell him, he’ll understand, but if you’d ever like to have dinner with him, just tell me and my Lord would happily see to it, have a good night, Miss L/N. I’ll see you in the morning.” Servus said. He then walked out of the door, closing it behind you before you could thank him. You sighed, sitting on your bed, thinking of how the Emperor would react…. Oh! How much it frightened your poor soul!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Servus walked down the long corridors and through the twisting halls of the palace. He came towards a large arch, where the dinner room was, and there, at the head of the table, sat the Emperor, looking over something with a guard by his left side. He knocked on the wall, waiting to be let in to see the Emperor to tell the news of the young maiden’s answer. Augustus dismissed his guard and lightly said, “Come in, Servus.” 

Servus walked in quietly, his head low, looking at the ground, he didn’t know how he was supposed to go about barring the news of the young maiden. He knew most women in Rome, no matter how shy, would never turn down dinner with the Emperor, but you had declined and it puzzled him as to why. It wasn’t like Augustus disliked you, in fact, he wanted to know you more. 

“Well Servus, are you going to stand there forever or tell me the young maiden’s answer?” Augustus asked, putting down what he was reading and chuckling a bit at his highest up servant. 

“She just said no.” Servus said, still not looking Augustus in the eye. 

“What!? Why in the gods name did she say no? That’s odd, but if the young maiden should want it that way, I suppose it is fine.” Augustus said, looking at Servus, waiting for an answer and also getting an idea of how he could get to know you more. For the past couple of days he had sent two of his guards looking for any record of you, since you were a peasant, there wasn’t much known about you. So far, they had brought nothing back, but were currently heading towards your homeland of Genoa, where many peasant women came from, and oftentimes criminals. 

“She told me, no offense, my Lord, that she is too shy and doesn’t feel comfortable in your presence. I do not know why she should feel that way, but I didn’t want to bother her. She already looked distressed and tired, I am sorry my Lord.” Servus said, now looking at Augustus, waiting for him to speak back and give him a command. 

“Oh well, in the morning, give her a gift of pretty things, those things women like, I don’t know what they're called, but tell her it’s from me, and when she’s ready to come see me. But for tonight, eat with me as we wait for my two guards to come back from Genoa, and don’t disturb her unless she asks for your assistance, I think I’ve stressed her out enough already.” Augustus said, sighing. He did want to meet you, for you to become acquainted with him for the following events that would take place, but he knew shyness was natural in a woman so as to not disturb you.


	7. VII

When you woke up it was still somewhat dark and it was somewhat chilly in your bedroom. Rubbing your eyes, you got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, you planned on bathing and washing off the dirt from the nights before. It felt so strange to you to be able to bathe whenever you felt like it and to own a comb and a mirror. And to own even more than two dresses, and at that to have a nightgown made you so grateful. Though you still didn’t feel like you belonged here, you were thankfully to the Almighty, Everloving Lord that he had blessed you with all these gifts. You had already felt lucky to just have a home, being a single gentile woman in Rome, but this was more than you could ever ask for. 

You found the tub to be full of warm water and you undressed, letting your body be necked and unrestrained. You took a deep breath and slid in, letting the warm water touch your rough skin and wash away the dirt from you. You found it odd but also amazing how God seemed to use real world examples of how he worked. Like how water cleansed off the dirt from your body, somewhat like how the blood of Christus (Christ) had washed away the sins of the human soul with his love, righteousness, and forgiveness. 

You washed out your long h/c hair with soap and applied oil to your skin to heal some of the cracks in it. The harsh winds of Rome had caused them to blister and crack when you had lived back in your old house. The oil reminded you of the Lord’s love, it would always heal and forgive, like how oil would soothe and seal cracks in uneven and broken skin, that is, the cracks and unevenness being sin. Little things like that reassured you that Deus (God) was there, and that he’d always be, no matter what happened, no matter what sin your humanly body committed. 

You got out after a while and drained out the water from the tub. You grabbed a warm towel and dried off your body and hair. Your hair fell to your waist and felt cool on your back. You walked out to your bedroom, and opened the chest. You picked out a light tan linen dress that soft and warm, you put it on and smiled. It was so nice to have a clean dress everyday, it was something, even back in Genoa, you never had, even if this only lasted a week, you were still grateful. You then grabbed your book on math and sat comfortably in your bed, letting the warm sun shine on your face. These were such nice days, everything was relaxed and quiet, something your childhood had only offered you until now. After a while, you heard a knock at the door and smiled. You got up and opened the door, Servus was standing there with a box and a tray, you beckoned him in, closing the door behind him. He sat down the tray on the table to the side. 

“My Lord Emperor Augustus has given you this, Miss L/N. He would like to know when you are ready to have dinner with him, though he doesn’t want to pressure you into anything.” Servus said, gently giving the box. You were surprised by the weight of it. 

“Thank you Servus. I think I’ll be ready tonight to have dinner with him. Please tell him I’m sorry I was too shy last night, I let my emotions control me. Also tell him I’m thankful for the gift and that I’d like to meet him. Have a great day, Servus.” You said, smiling and putting the box on the bed. 

“I will certainly tell him, he will be very pleased. Have a nice day, Lena (Madame).” He said, then opening the door and going out, you closed it behind him. You sat down at the table, hungry for something to eat. Today was eggs with apples and a slice of toast. You ate it fast and slid the tray off to the side and walked over to your bed. You were grateful for the gift, you really were, but you were hesitant to open it. You slowly opened the lid and peered inside. 

Your eyes saw a pair of sandals. You picked them up and examined them, you then sat them down on the bed and kept looking. You were given some hair clips, some paper, a writing tool, a needle and some thread, and lastly, a small pocket mirror that opened and closed. It was so beautiful, it was shaped in an oval and the top was in the shape of a rose made out of gems and jewels. You were so mesmerized by it you didn’t see the letter at the bottom of the box. After putting down the mirror, you picked up the letter and began to read it, it read; 

“Hello Miss L/N,   
I would like to welcome you to my humble home. I am glad you are here and I hope you are happy and well. I hope soon you shalt join me for dinner. If you need anything please do tell Servus and I will make sure it comes to you.”   
\--Augustus 

You sat down on your bed. You were touched deeply by the Emperor’s words to you. Sure, it was only a note, and you were still scared of him, but you felt a little better knowing the Emperor seemed to be a kind man. You hoped that when you had dinner with him that he'd like you then, you were shy and didn’t look people in the eyes usually. You also wondered what the Emperor would think when he found out you were a Christian, and at that the daughter of a Jew and a Gentile, for most of Rome was still were Polythestic. Oh, you hoped and prayed he’d like you.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Augustus was walking, like he usually did at this time. For it was high noon and it was a little chilly outside, being December and all. He disliked the cold weather, for it made him sick easily, but he needed exercise someway or another. While he walked, he thought of you. He had thought you were beautiful from the second his eyes laid upon you, and his officials and colleagues had been telling him he needed to remarry and produce another issue, though he loved Julia, his daughter, he’d need a son to inherit the Empire. 

He also needed his future wife to be young, beautiful, and kind. It also wouldn’t hurt if she was from nobility, though he doubted you had any royal blood, but your beauty would cover that problem. That was why he’d sent two of his guards to find records on you, he hoped they’d come back soon. The sooner they came back, the quicker he could have an Empress, and then an heir would come shortly after. Servus had informed him you’d come down for dinner tonight, so he was happy and in an agreeable mood. He hoped you had less of a temper than his last wife. Gods, he didn’t want to end up in a marriage like that again. 

As he walked he didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, so he didn’t hear Servus running up behind him until Servus tapped on his shoulder. Augustus turned around and smiled, Servus was out of breath, so it must have been important news. 

“Sir, the guards have come back from Genoa with information about the young maiden. It is ready for you in the banquet hall.” Servus said, panting as he spoke. He had run as fast as he could to tell his master the good news of the young dame. 

“Ah, good then.” Augustus said and started off back to his house. He walked briskly, excited and interested in who you were. He opened the back door, the door that was below your window, though you were too busy reading to notice him. Augustus went into the banquet hall and saw his two most loyal guards. 

“Hello, have you come back with information that I desire?” Augustus asked one of the guards and they nodded. One of them pointed towards a stack of papers.   
“You may be excused, but Servus stay with me. I want someone to keep me company as I read all these documents.” Augustus said, and with that, the guards walked out. Augustus picked up the stack of perhaps the twenty or thirty pieces of paper and sat down at the head of the table while Servus sat to the right of him. 

The first piece of paper was a document containing your contract of when you first moved to Rome, pretty boring and didn’t provide much information on you. Augustus skimmed through them and found something that resembled a birth record, but instead it was actually your mother’s birth record. It said she was born in roughly 37 AD in Northern Israel and was a Gentile, which, truth be told, shocked Augustus. Most Gentiles lived in the countryside and Christiantiy was still illegal in most cities in the Empire. He then found the record of your father, who had been born in roughly 30 AD in Genoa and was a Jew and had managed affairs of some local politicians. Augustus had figured you must have been born out of wedlock, due to the fact it was strictly illegal for a Jew and a Gentile to get married, but the next document shocked him even more; it was a marriage record and it had your parents name on it. 

Augustus tossed them to Servus and told him to read them. Servus was also equally shocked and surprised, he had never met a Gentile until you, and he had always viewed them as dirty heathens. Augustus looked over your birth record and saw you had been born in Genoa in 78 AD and it appeared you had taken up the Gentile religion of Christiantiy. Augustus turned away and put his hand over his mouth. He gave the paper to Servus who after reading it put it down, he was a bit in aghast. It was already enough that you were a Christian, especially because in Rome it was illegal and most openly practicing Christians were arrested, and most of all, the fact you were half Jewish and the other part a Gentile. Most Romans had disdain for Gentiles and they were more accepting of Jews, but still didn’t have the most positive view. If you were going to marry Augustus, some changes would perhaps going to have to happen, though most Gentiles were stubborn to denounce their faith. Servus finally got the nerve to speak to the Emperor, 

“Sir, do you know what this means, the people of the Empire aren’t going to be too happy about a Gentile as Empress.” He said, wondering what his Lord thought of this whole situation. 

“I know Servus, but I still want to know her. If we can keep it a secret then I don’t think we’ll have much to worry about, or she could convert.” Augustus said, his head low, contemplating how to solve all of this. He still thought you were beautiful, this was just a large rock in the road. He figured dinner tonight would be very interesting. 

“Do you still want to have dinner with you, sir?” Servus asked, knowing tonight was to be a bit hectic. 

“Yes of course! At 6 please bring her to me. I want to know more about the beautiful young maiden.” Augustus said, his voice seemed to be a bit tired, yet he was secretly excited to know more about you.


	8. VIII

You sat on your bed in your room, just reading your book on Latin grammar. You had come to the part with commas, period, and apostrophes. It was very boring and long, and you didn’t see much point in learning this, so you set it down. Maybe you could ask Servus about the language and the rules, they were very confusing to you to write. 

You got up and looked at the window. Pulling back the curtain, the sunlight from the December sun shone down upon you. It was so quiet here, so different from your old home, but you liked it here. You could wake up really whenever you liked, could have any meal, and had a servant. You enjoyed this, but you didn’t think you belonged here. You were just a poor Gentile from an average family from a common place. Well, one thing was a bit different about you, you were half Jewish and half Gentile, your parents had told you to never tell anyone about your identity, especially because you were a believer in Iesus. (Jesus.) 

You wondered what the Emperor thought of the Jews and the Gentiles. You hoped he wouldn’t find out, you knew most higher up people in Rome were still followers of the Polythestic religion, while most tax collectors and pooper nobles were Jewish, but Gentiles were the equivalent to dirt, especially near Israel and the Syrian Provinces. Your mother had taught you to pray, not just for the other Christians, but for the ones whom persecuted the Gentiles, that the Lord would come unto their hearts and change them. You knew that the mayor or leader of Homs in Syria had made the Religion of Christiantiy legal recently, which was a large win for many gentiles living in Syria or Northern Israel. 

While you thought of these things, you heard a running sound from across and behind you. You walked over to the door and opened it. Outside, there was a little girl, perhaps only three. She had soft brown hair and blue eyes. She was laughing at something and didn’t notice you at all. You wondered who she belonged to, you decided to go up to her and ask. 

“Hello, there. What’s your name?” You asked, walking up to her and kneeling down to her height. She had light eyes like the sky, she was very cute. 

“Hi! I’m Julia. Who awre yow” She said, her voice was high pitched and sweet. You smiled at her, you loved the name Julia. 

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” You asked her. 

“My daddy is downstairs. Caw yow take me tw hiwm?” Julia asked, her eyes wide. You thought about it, you weren’t allowed to go downstairs, but you didn’t think the Emperor would be too mad at you. 

“Okay, can you tell me his name?” You asked, taking her hand gently.   
“Augustus.” She said. You were surprised, and also a little scared. You weren’t supposed to leave your room, but you picked her up and started down the stairs. Julia had the prettiest eyes you’d ever seen in a little girl. Her hair curled at the end, she looked much like her father Augustus. 

When you reached the end, you walked down a long corridor. It was very quiet and the sun was starting to set off in the distance. The little girl now had her head on your chest and seemed half asleep. You wondered who her mother was. You knew the Emperor had been married, twice in fact, but that the marriages didn't last long. You knew they were all from higher up families, but other than that it seemed to be a private affair, like most marriages should be. 

You eventually found what appeared to be the hallway to the dining room and walked quietly down it. When you reached the arch that led to the dining area, you stopped and thought of the best way to go about this. So, the first thing you did was knock and peeked your head out a bit. Augustus looked up from his chair and was surprised to see you. He dismissed his guards and motioned for you to come in. You walked slowly in, Julia falling asleep in your arms as you did. 

“I’m sorry sir to break your only rule, I just found your daughter and she asked me to take you down to her. Please do not be angry at me.” You said and you put the sleeping child in his arms. He took her and she yawned, oh, she was so cute. 

“It’s alright. You don’t seem like the type to get into trouble, though, if you see her again, please give her off to one of my servants, Miss L/N.” Augustus said. He gave little Julia to one of the female servants and she walked off. 

“I’ll be going now sir, I’m sorry I bothered you.” You said. You started to walk off, but he called you back, starling you. 

“No, please stay. Dinner is almost ready and I’d like to speak with you. Please sit down next to me.” Augustus said. You felt nervous and a little scared, but you sat down two chairs from the right to him and held your breath, hoping food would come soon. You said nothing. What were you to even say to such a powerful man? What was a poor Gentile, like yourself, supposed to do? For you were sitting right by the man who ruled the most powerful Empire in all of history. But luckily, he did that for you. 

“Hello, I’m sorry I haven’t found a way to properly introduce myself. You probably already know, but I am Augustus, the Emperor. I am deeply sorry you haven’t got an explanation of why you’re here, but I hope you will be patient with me and this situation. I don’t know much about you, if you weren’t too shy, could you tell me about yourself?” He said. You looked down, you didn’t know how much you should tell him. If you said too much, he’d find out about your ancestry, but if you lied and he found out, he wouldn’t be very pleased. 

“I am y/n l/n. I’m from Genoa.” You said, your voice shaky and quiet. You were so scared of what he’d think of you. After all, he had almost complete power over everyone in the Empire, if he wanted to, he could banish you, though you didn’t see him as that type of man. 

“I understand if you feel shy in my presence, it’s very natural, but could you tell me something more? I really want to know you, dear.” He said. You didn’t know what to tell him, you were just so shy and this was awkward. 

“I suppose I’m not very interesting. I come from a normal family up in Genoa. It’s just me here in Rome though, I came here when I was about 17, but other than that, there’s not much to know about me.” You said and Augustus frowned a bit. He knew about your ancestry, but you seemed to not want to tell him. He guessed he’d just have to work extra hard to get you to open up. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, dear. I hope you feel the same. Dinner is almost ready, I hope you like it.” Augustus said. You tilted your head up for the first time and gave him a tiny smile. He seemed to be kind, much less stritic than what you expected. 

“Thank you, Lord, you’ve been kind to me. I never thought I’d end up anywhere like here.” You said, trying to make it less weird. Augustus seemed to cringe, though you didn’t know why. 

“Please do not call me Lord. I cannot stand that title. I never understood why mortals consider themselves that.” He said. You nodded and you saw a Servus come in and say dinner was ready. By now, the sun had already set and the curtains were drawn. Servus put out some candles and lit them. It was now lighty lit, and two other servants brought out food. 

They brought out a large lamb’s leg, bread, red wine, and pears. It all looked delicious. The last time you’d had this much food was when you were just a young girl and your mother had brought you to the feast of the Gentiles, a secret feast where Christians would gather once a year in private to discuss the faith and how everyone was doing. You looked down at the lamb, bread and wine, and being discreet as possible, said a prayer, thanking Deus (God) that this seemed to be going well. 

You ate in silence. The lamb was cooked perfectly and the bread was warm and fresh, it was probably made from the finest grains in all of Rome. Augustus didn’t seem to eat much and was very quiet throughout the dinner. He sipped on wine and when you weren’t looking, his eyes fluttered towards you. He had never known someone to be half Jewish and half Gentile, and at that you came from a poorer family. You seemed sweet, yet a little scared of him. He would wait and give you time, and think over his options, and he knew soon he’d have an answer. 

“Did you enjoy it? You seem to be a little quiet.” Augustus said, chickling a bit. You looked up at him and smiled a little. 

“Yes, thank you. I’m just tired I suppose.” You said, twirling and playing with a strand of your long h/c hair. It had recovered nicely from the years of miscare, which made you happy.   
“If you’re tired, you can go back upstairs and go back to bed. I just wanted to talk and have dinner with you, Miss L/N. Thank you, sleep well.” He said. You nodded and got up. The second you walked out of the room, you practically ran up to your room. 

You laid down on the bed and sighed. You felt like you had just screwed up everything. It had been an awkward and uncomfortable interaction. He seemed to be kind though, much to your surprise, though you didn’t know if he’d be like that if he found out about your little secret. Another thing you didn’t get was why you were here. Not to get you wrong, you loved it here, but why was the Emperor keeping you hostage? 

You got up and made your way to the window. You opened it and let the cool air stream in on your face. It was late December and the stars shone brightly. You let your head drop and you thought deeply. Even though it was dumb, you felt a little bit like Esther, for she had to hide the fact she was Jewish, but she was so brave. You could only pray that the Lord would give you that strength and bravery. 

You figured a bit of cold air wasn’t so bad and left the window open. You changed your dress and snuggled in for a warm night’s sleep, saying a little Hebrew prayer that the Lord would protect you.


	9. IX

“So, sir, what do you think of the fair maiden?” Servus asked Augustus, handing down his breakfast. Augustus had told him the dinner went over well, which made Servus glad. He had never seen his Emperor really like either of his first two wives. 

“I’m almost certain she is the one. She is very kind, she brought down Julia for me last night. I’m sure she would make a great mother and could bear me a proper heir, but I would like to know her a little more, get her comfortable, before the wedding, I would hate to scare her.” Augustus said. He had spent most of his waking time thinking of his future wife, you, that is. It had been only a few days, but from his impressions of you, he thought of you quite suitable, well, other than the fact you were a Gentile and half Jewish, though he could probably cover that up easily from the public eye. 

“What would the wedding look like? How many people do you suppose would be there?” Servus asked, sitting down beside him, interested in you becoming his wife, and also, the Empress, well, to some extent. 

“That I have no idea on, for as far as we know, the young lady seems to have no living relatives, and she seemed to be the more private type, so if she wanted it that way, then her wish be done, it’s not like I have many people to invite anyway.”Augustus said, looking down at some military reports on the Northern legions. 

“Sir, how are you, uh, going to keep the public from knowing about, the er, well, fact she’s, you know…” Servus said, trailing off. 

“What? A Christian? Oh, I figure we won’t tell anyone and we’ll keep it between the two of us. It wouldn’t be very hard, I guess, no one would expect me to marry someone who does not follow my own beliefs.” Augustus said, the idea intriguing him. 

“Please go give her breakfast and send her my best regards, tell her I care for her.” Augustus said, looking up at him. Servus nodded and started to make his way up to you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up, you rubbed you e/c eyes. Your muscles were sore and the sun streamed through the windows. You got up, letting your feet touch the cold ground. It was a cold early January morning. It felt like yesterday you had come here. Like as if it was all a dream and you’d wake up in your cold little house again, but you’d enjoy this precious time for now. 

You still wondered why Augustus, the most powerful man on Earth, took you in and was treating you this way. You had an idea, but you hoped it wasn’t true, you had other plans in life, though this way of life was quite blissful. 

You went over towards the chest that contatiend dresses and picked one that looked warm and comfy. It was light tan and reached your ankles. It was modest and pretty. You felt so blessed by Dues (God) that he had given you this. Two weeks ago, you were just a poor young maiden without warmth, but now life seemed to be turning upwards. As brushing out your long, entangled hair, you heard a knock on the door and smiled. You loved seeing Servus. 

You opened it, and Servus was there. You took the tray from him and sat it down, waving in the sweet servant boy. He came in and sat down in an astray chair, close by the table in the right corner. 

“Hello Servus, how have you been?” You asked, sitting down across from him. He had been coming off as a little more distant than what you had known him to be. You wondered if you had done anything wrong, though your mind couldn’t recall anything. 

“I’m doing quite well, y/n. I just have some more news for you, from the Emperor that is.” Servus said, without emotion. You nodded and prayer it’d be good news. 

“He’d just like to say he wishes you well and sends you love. He seems to be very pleased with you.” Servus said. You smiled slightly, grateful it was good news, you didn’t know what you’d do if it was bad. 

“Oh thank you Servus. I’ve meaning to ask you, are you okay? You seem a little distant from me.” You said. The truth was, aftering Servus learned of your heritage, he didn’t like you as much, for his family were devout pagans and they had taught him most Gentiles were evil, but he’d never tell you that. 

“Oh I’m fine, really. Have a nice day, miss L/N.” Servus said, getting up and walking out the door before you could respond. You sighed, you didn’t even know if he liked you anymore. You brushed it off though, he was probably just having a bad day. 

You started eating breakfast. Today, you were given toast and berries. It tasted good per usual. While eating, you thought some things over. Mainly what the future would look like. You wondered how much longer you’d be here, or if it was permanent. You wondered what Augustus would do to you if it was permanent. 

You weren’t as scared of him though. He seemed to be very kind towards you. You hoped when you met again, he was the same. He also seemed to love his family, which made your heart warm, you loved a masculine man who loved his offspring. 

After finishing, you slid the tray to the side and hopped back to your bed. It was a little chilly, being early January, so you pulled the warm sheepskin blankets up towards your shoulders and grabbed a book of poems, and began to read one on nature. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At this point you were now half asleep, your book on the floor and your eyes fluttering back and forth, until you heard a loud, fast knock. You shot up, surprised and a little scared. Rubbing your eyes, you got up and ran towards the door, expecting it to Servus with some news. You opened it and smiled, but was surprised by who it was. 

It was Augustus. He was wearing a couple of layers and a toga. His blue eyes looked deeply into yours and you looked down. He was so unusually handsome, you couldn’t deny it. No wonder all the ladies in Rome wanted him. You then took a deep breath, and took a leap of faith to start a conversation. 

“Uh, hello. Is there something you’d like from me, Sir Caesar?” You asked him. He took this as an opportunity to walk in, and gently pushed you away, closing the door behind you. He said nothing though, staying silent as he sat down by the table. He beckoned for you to come to him, and hesitantly, you sat down, nervous of what he’d say. Augustus studied your face, he remembered when he first saw you; poor, begging, yet still beautiful, he was glad to see that your wounds seemed to be less noticable and your face was redder and more bright in general. For he was almost certain he was going to make you his wife. 

“Why hello, Miss L/N. You look very nice today.” Augustus said and you blushed crimson. You were now sure this man only had good intentions for you. 

“Thank you, sir. But why do you come to meet me? I would think you’d have more important things to atten to.” You asked, wondering what he was doing, coming directly to you. 

“Oh, winter doesn’t bring me many troubles, well, other than the Germanic Barbarians which the army can never seem to get under control. I came to you to ask some more personal questions, for it’s important I know you, for I have big plans for you.” Augustus said. You furrowed your eyebrows, considering how you should go about this. You knew to not give your Gentile identity though, that would be dangerous. Your mother had taught you to respect the pagans, and even those who denied Yeshua (Jesus) but to never give out your secret, for many would want to slaughter you. Many pagans, especially Northerns, would hunt down Gentiles. 

“Okay. What is it that you’d like to know about a woman like me? I don’t consider myself particularly interesting.” You said, your head down, scared of what he’d now ask, though you still thought of him to be kind, you just knew he was a devout pagan, but he didn’t seem to be the kind to kill anyone over that certain thing. 

“I would just like to know about your family and where you're from.” Augustus said. He reached out and took your hand. You blushed even more if that was possible. You didn’t know how he’d react, but you trusted him with your identity. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I please don’t get angry at me. For I doubt you’ll like me after this, but here I go. I am from Genoa. My father was Jewish and also from Genoa, he worked managing affairs of some local politicians. My mother was from Northern Israel and stayed home, she was a Gentile and a devout Christian. After my father passed on, I had to drop out of school and started some gardening with her. I moved here three years ago, it started off okay, but I ran out of money, and I think you probably know the rest.” You said. Augustus didn’t say anything, he knew of your identity, but he didn’t hold that against you. 

“I’m sorry about your past, y/n. I hope you're enjoying it here. It’ll start getting warmer soon, I promise. If you need anything, please just ask, and it will be given to you. Have a good day. Thank you for speaking to me.” Augustus said. He then got up and walked out, before you could even respond. 

You didn’t even know what to think. He was sweet and a gentleman, that you were sure of. You knew, no matter what happened, you’d be alright with Augustus around. 

A/N: Someone talk to me.


	10. X

Augustus walked out. He was very happy though he didn’t look like it, he was now very sure; you were to be his wife. He now knew he needed to start planning the wedding, for he’d be inviting every noble and person he knew, along with anyone you’d like, though he could tell you had very little family left.   
As Augustus made his way downstairs, he thought of potential plans for the wedding. He knew you were a Gentile, but he couldn’t have the public know, so the ceremony would have to be in the Pagan tradition. He would have to tell Servus soon, to tell him the good news of a new Empress for the Empire. He would also soon have an heir to the Empire, which would please the people of Rome, this was going to go down perfectly. 

Augustus was already thinking out the date, the time, the place, who would be there, what dress you would wear, all of it. He was mainly just happy to know that the Empire would finally have a proper Emperor. His first two wives had been so easy to anger and you were so different from both of them. You had a kind and sweet disposition, one that reminded him of his mother to some extent. He never thought a Gentile could be so kind and loving. 

Sitting down in a chair, he saw some papers that needed to be reviewed. They were mainly over trivial things, like the budget for arts or something along those lines. He quickly scanned over them, but his mind went elsewhere, mainly towards you. There was no doubt you were becoming more beautiful by the day. Augustus saw it himself. Your hair was growing out and was less tangled, and overall more healthy. Your cheeks were less hollow, your lips gaining a little more color, becoming slightly less pale, your eyes were brighter, and generally he could see you were doing okay, or at least much better than when his eyes first laid sight on you. 

He knew you were still shy though, which he understood to some degree. He was aware that Rome wasn’t very kind to the Gentile people, and that him being the Ruler would probably scare a commoner. Despite that, he found your sense of sweetness to overshadow that. You seemed to be good with children, the way you brought his daughter to him, when a servant could have done it for you. Another thing the public would like, a natural mother. 

Going over some papers, Servus walked in. He looked pensive, as if waiting for an answer. He sat down to the right and across from him. Augustus was still quiet though, his mind elsewhere. Servus wondered often what the Emperor was thinking. He also wondered how y/n’s and Augustus relationship was going. Servus decided to make the first move. 

“So, sir, may I ask how it went talking to the young Gentile lady?” He asked, hesitation laced in his voice. Augustus put down the paper he was reading and looked at him and sighed to himself. 

“Well, I’am know certain that she will be my wife. She is a very sweet woman, and would be liked by most of the Roman public, if we can keep her heritage a secret that is, which shouldn’t be too hard. She is barely in her twentieth year, so she is of child bearing age, which is good, the empire needs an heir.” Augustus said, leaning back in his chair, a semi serious look on his face. 

“Good. She seems to be perfect for an Empress. Young, beautiful, sweet, and most importantly able to produce an heir. What would you wish for the wedding to be like? I can start planning as soon as you’d like me to.” Servus said.   
“I have no idea, but I’ve thought about it a bit. I would prefer for the planning to begin as soon as possible. I would like it to take place in mid to late May. It would be warm around that time of year and more people could attend. It must take place in a very large place, and I would like for it to be magnificent, for my bride of course. I want all my family to be there and want all of Rome’s higher class to be there, so they might know they are witnessing history.” Augustus said, looking down at some papers that dealt with some issues down by Egypt. 

“We could have it at the et catolion, it would have plenty of space and it’s outside. It’s also very beautiful and very green. I’m sure Miss L/N would adore it.” Servus said. The et catolion was on the West Coast of Rome. It had a large building that could hold at least 700 people at most. It was a building dedicated to Jupiter, but had become more of a social place over the years. Augustus raised one of eyebrows. 

“Why, that’s a perfect idea. It’ll be big enough for all the guests and I love the fact it was originally dedicated to Jupiter. I’m sure y/n would like that, I don’t think she’s ever been to the South of Rome, I would love for her to see the beauty of it.” Augustus said, putting down the paper dealing with Egypt. 

“What date would you like it to be?” Servus asked, wanting to start planning as soon as possible. 

“May 20th, and it will start at 5pm and the night will end at 10pm. After that I will take y/n off to the island of Pandataria in my home that I own there. I would like to do most of the planning, for I do not want to put that much pressure on y/n. She is just starting to get better after all her years as a vagabond.” Augustus said. He knew he’d have you pick out the dress, but either than that he wanted you out of the public eye, until you two were married. 

“Yes sir, but when will we tell Miss l/n about this marriage? Don’t you think she should know? I think it’d be good for her, with all due respect sir.” Servus said, thinking of you. Despite Servus still having disdain for Gentiles, he liked you. You were kind to him, most people weren’t nice to servants, especially those from a lower class family. 

“Of course I will tell her, but I don’t want to freak her out. I would hate for her to be nervous, I want her to be comfortable around me. I know she might be nervous of me, with her being a Gentile, and though this is mainly a marriage of convenience, I do like her. She is beautiful and kind, very different from my first two wives. I know this marriage won’t end like those two.” Augustus said, looking down, thinking about his previous two marriages, he just hoped and prayed you’d be different from them. He knew people could change once you really got to know them. 

“Well sir, I must return back home. My sister is waiting for me. Goodnight, my lord.” Servus said. 

“Goodnight, but for the love of the gods don’t call me lord.” Augustus said, chuckling a bit to himself. After Servus had left, Augustus sat down back at the table, pulled out a piece of paper and ink and started doing calculations for the wedding. 

~Back in your room~ 

It was now late at night and you sat by an open window, a book half way open and your eyes focused deep, dark night and the shimmering stars that lit it up. It was still very cold, but you had a blanket wrapped around you, so you’d tolerate it to see the beautiful stars. 

In your hand you were lightly holding the comb Augustus had given you. It still mesmerized you. All the beautiful little details in it and the work of a fine craftsman. Your thoughts were somewhere else though, mainly on Augustus. The man who was holding you here. Most people would call it hostage, but you disagreed. He had given you everything you lacked in life and more. Maybe it was a sign. 

You also thought of the future and what it might yield. You now knew it’d be okay. Augustus would probably take care of you, though you were still somewhat confused as to why you were here, you were starting to catch on a bit, but the thought didn’t bother you. The idea didn’t frighten you that much as it used to. 

While these thoughts rushed through your head, the gentle wind rocked you sweetly and you laid your head down. You closed your eyes and heard a page turn in your book, but it didn’t concern you. That was the last thing you remembered before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating. Won't happen again I promise.


	11. XI

You woke up, the sun on your face and it was a little chilly. After rubbing your eyes and releasing where you were, you got up and shut the window from last night. Remembering what happened from last night, falling asleep on the table from last night, you walk over to the bathroom and grab a light weight white dress from your chest. 

The water in the tub was warm, as usual, thanks to Servus. You undressed and dipped yourself in the warm water. You wet your hair and began to wash. It was still weird to you to be able to bathe everyday, even as a child you didn’t have that privilege. The soap was gentle on your skin, yet got rid of the dirt. 

You washed your hair, and using the comb Augustus had given you, and untangled it. You got out, dried off and put on the light dress from the chest. You brushed your hair and looked in the little mirror Augustus had also given you. You looked down and felt better, you weren’t as sweaty and you were clean. 

Going to your bedroom, you heard a knock on the door. You walked over and opened the door, where Servus was standing with breakfast. He walked in and put your breakfast on the table next to the window. 

“Good morning, miss l/n. How are you today?” Servus asked. 

“Good as always, I love it here. How are you? I missed talking to you, it’s nice to have someone around.” You said, being honest with him. 

“Fine, per usual. Have a good day, miss l/n. I’ll see you later.” Servus said. 

“Wait!” You said, catching up to him, grabbing his sleeve as he almost walked out. 

“Yes?” Servus said, surprised by the way you were acting. 

“When may I see Augustus again? I enjoyed talking to him.” You said. Servus was even more surprised by this. He didn’t think you’d like to see him again, but he guessed he was wrong. 

“I don’t know, I’m sorry miss l/n. But I will talk to him as soon as I can. Augustus loves to see you, miss l/n. Have a good day.” Servus said, then left. You sighed, already wishing you had someone to talk to. You loved it here, but you wished it just wasn’t your thoughts to keep you company. 

You walked over to the table and looked down at the tray. You had been given toast, grapes, and water for breakfast. The best thing about living in the palace to you would be the food. You were still amazed by how good it tasted and the diversity of fruit. Even back on the family farm in Genoa, you had never had anything close to it back there. After eating, you thought of things you could do today, there was nothing to do in the room, but you remembered you could always go to the library. 

You walked into the library and closed the door behind you. It was very quiet, as usual and there was much dust in the air, making you sneeze. You wondered what you should read, you could tell your reading skills had improved somewhat. 

Going up somewhat of a ladder, you found a book that seemed to be extremely old. It didn’t have a title or author. It was in Latin, and it had many archachie words. You stepped down carefully and set down the book on the table. You sat down and took a deep breath. You opened the book to the first page. Skimming through it, you could understand some paragraphs, but not as many as the other books. 

Looking more through it, you could tell it was somewhat of what the elites called an ‘Epic Novel’ or something along those lines. Your family had been too poor to ever own anything with that many pages. You could tell it was a romantic book and it seemed interesting. You grabbed a dictionary to help understand some of the words and headed back to your room.   
You sat down and wrapped the sheepskin blanket around your body. It was warm and you settled down for a quiet day of reading. It was so calm and peaceful, and the sunlight was streaming through the two windows in your room, the perfect light for writing. 

~Downstairs~ 

Augustus kept looking over all the papers and reports of the different provinces for the month of January. Everything was going just fine, except for some Celtic tribes up North, but he’d let his top generals deal with that, he had something much more important to think about. 

He had called for a designer and planner for the wedding. Some of the finest in Rome. They’d be coming later today to discuss the planning and designs. The wedding to Augustus wasn’t that important, but the marriage was. The wedding was going to be extravagant to show the public his new bride. It had to be beautiful so that more of the public liked you, Augustus didn’t want anyone to plot against you, you would probably already be under pressure. 

Augustus had already made the list of people that would be there. Four hundred and seventy on his side and zero on yours. He felt a little bad that you didn’t have any family left, but soon you’d be a part of his. The first people on Augustus' list was his mother, sister and many of his close generals. 

He hadn’t told even his mother or sister about this marriage, but once they were given the invitations, he’d have some of his guards escort them out to et catolion, where the wedding would soon take place. Augustus wanted all of the top families and aristocats to be there also. They often influenced different regions of the Empire, and if they approved of you, chances are the people in their area also would. 

He hoped that after a while you’d start to fall in love with him. Both his last two marriages had been loveless and despite there being no love in the relationship yet, he could see falling in love with you. He honestly thought you were more beautiful than his ex wives, Perhaps that was a trait of Gentile women. After thinking of this, Servus walked into the room, wanting to talk to him. Servus sat down and waited for Augustus to say something. 

“What are you waiting for, Servus? What did my beautiful lady say?” Augustus said, laughing to himself. He always found it funny when his servants thought they needed permission to talk. 

“She says she wants to see you again. I think she is coming around to liking you.” Servus said. Augustus smiled, glad to hear the news, this was going exactly as planned. 

“Good, when February comes, I’d like for you to tell her that the wedding will take place. I’ll then have the designer I hired to see her and make her dress. The et catilion has already been emptied for the wedding.” Augustus said, leaning on his elbow, the sun was starting to set off in the distance. 

“If I might ask you sir, why did you choose Miss l/n? There were many other women in waiting for you, all from good and higher families.” Servus asked. This question had been on his mind for a while, and Augustus seemed to be in a good mood. Augustus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He had never been asked so directly like that, but he understood the question. 

“Oh, I don’t know. All those women in waiting were like my last two wives. They were all quick tempered and rude.They think just because of their status in society they can treat a man terribly. Y/N is different, she is young and will give me an heir. She is also sweet and I know the public will love her.” Augustus said. Servus understood now why he had chosen you, despite his disdain for the Gentile people. 

“And anyway, y/n is a new, fresh face to the Empire. No one knows about her heritage or history, she has a clean slate.” Augustus said. He had been thinking of how he’d keep the fact you were a Gentile secret, until Augustus realised that no one would think you were one. Why would they have any suspicion anyways? 

“Have you thought of how your family is going to react to this? I know your mother dislikes it when you do anything major without letting her know.” Servus said, knowing how overprotective his mother could be, even when Augustus was a fully grown man. 

“Well, she’ll have to deal with it one way or another, she can’t control everything I do, no matter how much she nags. I think my sister will like y/n, because she is so different from my past two wives.” Augustus said. 

“And what about the aristocratic families? Especially those of whom you turned down their daughters?” Servus said, knowing the aristocrats were a judgy and snobbish group of people. 

“And? Why would I care what they think? I just want them to be there so they can have a good impression of y/n. If they don’t like her, then that’s their problem, not y/n or mine’s.” Augustus said. Augustus knew pleasing the aristocrats needed to be done every now and then, but he couldn’t control what they thought of his new bride. 

“Alright then. How do you think the public will react to this sudden, unexpected marriage? I mean, they knew you were going to remarry, but not to a commoner and so quickly.” Servus asked, getting tired. 

“I know they will be surprised at first, for y/n’s family name holds no titles, but I think they will love her as Empress once they get to know more, and especially after she gives me an heir.” Augustus said. Servus said, already tired. 

“Well, I’m tired, goodnight, Caesar.” Servus said, getting up and walking out. Augustus muttered a response but Servus didn’t hear it. Augustus leaned on his elbow and looked down at the papers scattered below him. He was tired of looking over and reading long, tedious reports, but at least he had y/n to think about as he began his long night of reading.   
~Upstairs, your room~ 

You looked down from your book and over to the window. It was sundown and despite doing near nothing today, you were tired. Putting in a book mark, you laid it to the side and stared out at the window. You often ended your days like this, wondering why you were here, what would happen, and sometimes Augustus. 

Tonight you were thinking about Augustus. You were now almost certain of his plan for you, but a small part of you was still resisting the idea of it. You couldn’t deny you liked him. He was handsome. Blue eyes, blondish brown hair, and a gentle voice with you. He wasn’t much like you expected. He was much kindred than you could have ever imagined. 

As you thought those things, you slowly got under the bed and closed your eyes. These thoughts were oddly comforting to you as you remembered your past. Before you knew it, you were gently asleep.


	12. XII

~Early April~ 

Augustus looked out the window. It was raining heavily and it didn’t seem as if it’d stop soon. Augustus didn’t mind though, as long as it didn’t thunder, he had an odd fear of thunder and viewed it as an omen. 

His mind started to wander as to small trivial things onto more important things until it eventually came to you. Everything for the wedding had been planned perfectly, except one thing was wrong. You, his future bride, wasn’t even aware of the marriage or wedding. Augustus knew he had been pushing it off to the side for too long, but he didn’t want to upset you, but now he was thinking maybe not telling you would upset you more. 

He thought these things to himself, the world going by him without a care. He sighed and looked down at some papers he needed to go over, but was already preoccupied with thoughts of you. Your e/c eyes seemed to be seared into his subconscious. He looked down at his hands, which would soon be in yours and a ring around his finger. 

He sighed, not sure of how he should go about this, he had plans on Servus telling you, but now wanted to tell you himself. It was a personal matter, and it was important he tell you himself, like a man. So, he decided he wasn’t going to wait any longer, and only he could tell you at this point. 

He started his walk up the stairs of his home and reached the corridor. He walked over to your room and knocked gently, waiting for an answer from his bride to be. You were sitting on your bed, reading a book and just relaxing. 

You heard the knock, put down your book, and got up. It was a rainy day and Servus was out today, so you wondered who it could be. You gently opened the door, and saw the man who ruled the Empire, Augustus. You quickly opened the door for him and stood back, waiting for him to say something to you. 

Augustus was silent. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the table, then sitting down without a word. You looked up at him and down again, the atmosphere tight and uneasy, unlike your other times with the Emperor. 

“Please, sit down, my dear.” Augustus said, looking over at you, his eyes seering into you. You took in a deep breath and sat down across from him, diverting your eyes to him for the first time since he entered. You didn’t say anything, waiting for him to start up the conversation. 

“I bet you’re wondering why I am here.” Augustus said, leaning down to your head, you nodded, waiting for what was to come. “Well, I understand why you would think that way.” He said. Augustus laid out his hands for you, wanting to take yours in his. You gently gave them to him and waited again. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, please try to remember I care about you.” Augustus said, you didn’t really like the direction this was going. “I have plans for the both of us.” He said, now you really hated which direction he was taking this. 

“I have plans on making you my wife come this May.” He said and everything just went silent and everything seemed to stop. You weren’t sure how to react, you just didn’t even know what to even think, you didn’t even know if you should even open your mouth, so instead, you sat there, your hands in his, your breath even couldn’t be heard. 

“Are you okay, dear?” He asked you. You didn’t say anything at first, but you knew you had to respond. You didn’t want to scare him. 

“I’m just……… surprised.” You said, looking up at him and into his eyes. Though he couldn’t tell, you were holding back tears and pain, you didn’t want him to see your pain or anything, you wanted to be alone right now, but didn’t have the courage to say it to his face. 

“Well, I understand, my dear. If you want or need anything, please just tell me or Servus. I want you to know I care about you, alright.” He said. 

“What makes you want to marry me? What is it about me? I am not special, I have no noble title, no special family name, and at that, I’m half Jewish half Gentile, and even at that, I follow a religion your people desipe, so please answer me, why me out of all the beautiful, rich, noble, women in Rome?!” You asked him sadness and anger in your voice, he had gotten up, and at this point you had latched onto his arm, seemingly begging for him to answer. He felt bad for you, you seemed to now be distressed and sad. 

He gently took his hands on your waist and put you down, he brushed down a strain of your hair behind your ear, trying to calm you down. He put his hand on your cheek and kissed your head. Your hair was soft and warm. He stroked you gently, and releasing you were a bit more calm, he started to speak to you. 

“You’re very beautiful, my dear. It doesn’t matter to me you are lower class, and at that a Gentile. We’ll keep it a secret and no one will know, I promise you you’ll be happy with me, and also the Empress. I care about you, my love.” Augustus said, his hand now on your chin. 

“I don’t even know what to say anymore. I just want to be alone.” You said, you turned around swiftly and hunched over, not wanting to look at him. Augustus was honestly surprised by your reaction. He knew you might be angry, but he never expected that from someone as sweet as you, he could understand, you wanted to be alone and needed time to think this over. 

“Well, y/n, I want you to know I care and Love you. Please do not be angry with me.” Augustus said, sighing, and then he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. You took in a deep, shaky breath. You were very surprised by his words, and at that you were sad yet angry. 

You started to cry, you were shaking and your body was cold and weak. You also felt an angry boil in your stomach, but yet, you knew this was probably coming. You knew from your second week that this would probably happen. You knew this would end in marriage, you knew he wasn’t going to punish you from week one, but ever since you spoke to him, you knew he was going to marry you, but you still held on hope that maybe he’d change his mind once he learned you were a Gentile, but that seemed to do nothing for him. 

You knew he had been divorced, even before you started living in his home. You’d heard the story that he’d divorced both of his wives due to some reasons. You knew he needed an heir, and at that a male and a young wife. You were fertile and knowing he was probably picking you just for an heir which made you angry. 

You threw yourself on your bed and your arms around your head. You cried into the sheets and shaked. You knew your life was now going to change forever until your dying day. Everyone in Rome and the Empire would look at you as an Empress. The Empress of the most powerful country in the world. You wouldn’t just be some young common girl in Rome, you’d be the beloved Emperor's wife. 

You thought of everything that would change, you knew the ceremony would take place in his beliefs, which sadded your heart. He was what you’d consider a virtuous pagan, kind but still not a believer. No one could know you were a Gentile, or else you’d be killed before you could give Augustus an heir, which you understood, but if Augustus made some law against the persecution of your people then you’d happily marry him, but he hadn’t even proposed such a law. 

You really didn’t mind the fact you had to marry him. He was kind to you and you could spend time with him and liked it. It was just the fact everything in your life would change forever, you’d never have privacy again and you’d have to keep your identity (as a Gentile) just to keep you safe. 

You knew that life was going to change forever and that there was nothing to stop it, so you might as well accept your fate, however sad it must be. 

Note: Hey my dudes, I’m sorry I haven’t updated in like forever, it’s very cold where I live and that has discouraged me from writing. I hope you are all doing well and are liking the story. :)


	13. XIII

~May 19, the night before the wedding~ 

You looked out from beyond the veil. You were at the et catolion, and it was May 19th, and the sun had already set beyond the horizon. You had gone out to the courtyard and were leaning behind a pole. You had been taken here about a week ago. It was beautiful, with the warm May ocean by the side. You had accepted the fate you were going to marry Augustus, though you still weren’t happy about it. 

You hadn’t met Augustus’s family yet, but you had seen glimpses of his sister and mother from behind places where you had hidden. His mother did quite look like him and his sister seemed to be happy here. 

You had been put in a private room, close to where Augustus was, though you didn’t exactly know where. You had talked to him a couple more times since he told you. He had been very sweet to you every time you had spoken, which made you a little more comfortable around him. He had told you after the wedding he’d take you off to his personal island where you’d spend some time with him and get to know him better. 

You had come to the conclusion that Augustus was a very kind man. You had seen him with his daughter and glimpses with his mother and sister. You knew the marriage would be alright, or at the least bearable. It was just how much everything in your life that would change is what scared you. 

For the longest time, you had just considered yourself some common poor Gentile from Genoa. There was nothing special about your family name, you were born on a farm and your parents had been, by Roman law, forbidden to marry, as your father had been a Jew and your mother a Gentile, yet they had had a child. And now, every bit of you would change. You were used to keeping a secret, but back in your old life, it hadn’t been much of an issue, due to being out in rural Genoa, but now all of the Empire would be suspicious of you and if someone found out or if it was leaked out, you’d be in danger, well, you were already in danger, considering the fact you’d soon be the Empress.   
The thought of becoming an Empress terrified you. It wasn’t just some frivolous word without meaning; it meant you’d be the wife of the most powerful man in all of the known world. You never had any power in your life, and now it felt like you were being handed it on a silver plate, by a servant. You were used to being the servant in life, and now it’d be the opposite way around. 

You thought these things and decided to go out for a walk, to enjoy the last moments of privacy in your life. Once the public knew who you were, everyone would be in your face, asking you questions. You walked down the stairs and down to the balcony, where the ocean was out beyond the railing. There were candles that aligned the railing, it was beautiful, but the ocean caught your eyes more. The ocean was calm, a deep blue, everything seemed right, and there was a cool breeze from the East. 

You sighed, your heart heavy and sentimental. You thought of your childhood back in rural Genoa. You remembered when your father would come home and your mother would have dinner ready. You remembered reading the stories of the Tanakh (New Testament) that your mother told you when you were just a small child. To some extent, you felt like Esther who had to marry someone who disliked her people. 

The ocean air felt good on your skin, it was cool but not too cold. The sun was already down, but the candles reflected on the gentle ocean waves. You didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings, so when Servus came up to you, you didn’t notice him. He came up to you and leaned on the railing. He looked over at you, but you didn’t seem to notice the kind servant. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Servus asked you, leaning down more to your eyesight. You looked over at him and sighed. 

“Not super great, to be honest with you.” You said, sighing and taking in a deep breath. Servus frowned, he had only known you for a short while, and he had never been in anything related to this situation, but he had sympathy for you. 

“I’m sorry y/n if this isn’t what you wanted out of life, but I promise you, Augustus is a kind man, you’ll love being his wife, he’ll take good care of you.” Servus said, looking out and taking in the deep cool air of the ocean. 

“I know, it’s just….. I don’t know. I’m scared that people might find out about well, my heritage, and I never wanted to be in this position, I’ve never had power in my life, and it’s just….. I don’t know, I’m sorry Servus.” You said, laughing at the end. Servus gave you his best sympathy eyes and sighed. 

“I think the people will like you. You’re sweet, much unlike both of Augustus’s last two wives. They were both insufferable, trust me, I was the personal servant two both of them, his last wife and him had hour-long screaming matches, the only thing good out of that marriage was Julia.” Servus said, thinking back at the memories of Augustus’s last two ex wives.   
“Well, I hope I can be a good wife. My mother was a good wife and mother, I hope to be like her.” You said, reminiscing on how your mother was as a wife, she had been so kind to you. 

“It’s late, you’ll have to get up at around 7 am so I would suggest you get some sleep, you look very tired.” Servus said, looking over and leaning on the railing. 

“Yeah, I suppose. I’m just enjoying my last moments of privacy I guess. It’s so nice here at the et catolion. I’ve never been to anyplace like it.” You said, taking in another deep breath, feeling the sadness deep on your heart. 

“Well goodnight y/n. I’ll see you tomorrow at the wedding. For a Gentile, you’re quite beautiful and kind.” Servus said. His last words surprised you, you didn’t even think he knew you were a Gentile. 

After being out for another half hour or so, you decided to go inside, it was getting a little cold outside and tomorrow was going to be a very long, tedious day. You walked out of the courtyard and past the tables that the guests would sit at tomorrow after the wedding. You entered the building and went up the stairs, and to the corridor where your room was. You walked down the hallway and entered your bedroom. 

As you closed the door, you saw you had been given your wedding dress. You smiled, the wedding dress was one of the things you were excited for. It was long, and had a pretty vail, it had sleeves and was low cut. It was so beautiful. It had been expensive, and you were hesitant to ask for it, but Augustus had plenty of money for it, and said you looked lovely in it. That was something you looked forward to; wearing such a beautiful dress. 

You gently pulled off your dress and changed into something more comfy. At this point the bed was looking pretty nice, so you got under the covers and closed your eyes, drifting into the dark abyss of sleep, trying not to think about tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The Next Morning, 7 am~ 

You awoke to something shaking you. 

“Wake up, y/n! Today is the wedding! Today you’ll become an Empress! Get up! Get up!” A woman said, shaking you even more. You got up and rubbed your eyes. As soon as you stretched out your back, another servant opened up the curtains, the sunlight opening and almost blinding you. 

“Oh, today is the day! Finally, we’ve done this before, let’s just hope this is the last one!” The servant who opened the vail said in a cherry voice. 

You got up from your bed and stretched out your back and arms. You felt tired, but it was probably from just waking up. You knew today would be the day of the wedding, the day where you would become a woman, the day everything would change. 

“First you need a bath and then we’ll start dressing you up for the wedding.” The servant said. You simply nodded a bit and stood in the corner, waiting for them to be done. The second servant grabbed your hand and yanked you into a private, smaller room. There was a tub of water and soaps with oil. At first you thought she would leave but instead she did something you didn’t expect; she started to undress you. 

She threw off your dress and then unclasped your bra in one swift motion. You then pushed down your underwear and were now fully naked. You were very exposed, but luckily you didn’t have to worry about it, for the second servant made you get into the tube of warm water. The second servant took out many soaps and oils and began to wash you. The first thing she did was shave the hair off your legs with oil and a thin blade. She then did the same with your arms and armpits. She then started to wash off your body with a light yellow soap that smelled like peaches. She rubbed down every bit of your body and then began to pour water on you. She then began to wash all of your long, gorgeous hair. She first put something in that got all the oils out, and then secondly a smooth substance, and finally a final coat that made your hair smell like roses. She then washed your face and scrubbed you off again. 

You got up and she began to dry you off like a wet dog. After that, she wrapped the towel around you and took you out into your bedroom. She sat you down in a chair in front of the vanity and the first servant came up to you. She came up with a towel and started to dry off your hair. She pulled and tugged at your hair for at least 10 minutes and then began to brush it. You winced in pain as the servant ripped through your long hair. Finally when it didn’t look like a rat’s nest, she began putting it up in a way you had never seen before. She pulled it and twisted it in ways you had never seen. Once it was done though, it was actually very pretty. 

“Get up, we’re going to douche you in perfume.” The first servant said. You got up and the second servant pulled off the towel that was covering your nude body. They sprayed you everywhere with different perfumes, until you smelled like a fragrant flower garden. 

The second servant then came up with the dress and started putting it on. It was a bit loose, but it flattered your body. You were then sat down again and the first servant put on some powder for your face, making you paler than ever. She then touched up on your lips with something that was bright red, perhaps a flower. The first servant then left the room and the second one came up to you. She had something in her hands, a small box with brown paper, and she handed it to you. 

“What is this?” You asked her, looking up. 

“It’s a gift from Augustus, pre-wedding, to be more precise. I’ll come get you right before the wedding starts.” She said, and with that, she walked out of the room, leaving you alone.   
The brown paper had from Augustus to his bride written on it. You gently pulled off the string that held it together then gently unwrapped the brown paper. There was a little white box and you opened it. Inside was a necklace. It had two little diamonds and a silver chain. It also had a little note that you read; 

‘Dear y/n, I hope you are happy and well. I give you this as a gift to you. Please wear it to the wedding.’ Love, Augustus. 

You smiled to yourself and put it on. It was simple, yet beautiful, you quite liked it. You didn’t want to be vain, but you felt beautiful in your heart. Even on your best days in life, you had never felt this good. You still really didn’t want to get married, but you felt pretty, so you supposed that was something you were happy about. 

It was very quiet, so it was just you and your thoughts to keep you company. You sighed, wishing Servus was here. You looked out and saw that the sun was barely starting to go down, meaning you’d be getting married in less than two hours. So, time went on like this, you walked around, fiddling with your hands and taking in deep breaths, until you heard a knock on the door. You said come in and Servus appeared. 

“Is it what I think it is?” You simply asked and Servus nodded. “Well, I suppose there’s no time like the present, let’s get this over with.” You said, getting up and walking over to the servant boy. He walked you out. Outside your room were two guards on both of your sides, to make sure you’d be safe. You walked down the long stairs and out into a private area that was somewhat like a courtyard, just much smaller. 

At this point the sun was setting in the East and some servant women were running around, making sure you and everything else was fine. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only at most 15 minutes, everything was ready. You were ready, Augustus was, the audience was, the servants were, in fact, all of the Empire was ready for their new Empress. 

At that moment, just as you went out of the room and faced the aisle, the hourly bell rang out. You had never paid much attention before, but now it felt like that bell represented what you were going through. It was obvious you didn’t want this, just like the loud chimes, but no one seemed to notice. But still, you kept walking on, just trying to keep up a small smile. You walked down the aisle slowly, like how you had been told and finally reached where Augustus, your husband-to-be was. 

Everything went quiet and the last bell chimed out. It felt as if that last drop of your hope that had left your soul. You took in another deep breath quietly, all this time you had frantically saying silent prayers in your head that this would go over without a hitch. Augustus looked up at you and took your hands in his. You also looked up into his light blue eyes. You breathed deeply and so did Augustus, he looked glad to be here with you, his beautiful bride, it looked, almost, that there could possibly be love in his eyes. 

The priest, or whatever they called it in paganism, from what you heard, finally began to speak, breaking the awkward silence of the courtyard. 

“Hello, today we are here to see the union of Imperator Caesar Divi Filius Augustus and y/n l/n. We are here to see their beautiful marriage and watch as they flourish as a couple.” The man said. Augustus seemed to frown a bit at his full title. He hated being called anything except Augustus and father by his daughter. The man, priest, pagan-something, looked over at you and Augustus, his hands still on yours. 

“So, as the couple are here and ready, does anyone object to this union of a man and woman?” The man asked and the room was silent. Your breath hitched and you looked up again at Augustus, for now you’d truly be a woman. 

“As for you, Lord and Emperor Imperator Caesar Divi Filius Augustus, take Miss y/n l/n to be your wife and to take the title of Empress?” He asked. 

“Yes, I do.” Augustus said, his eyes sarending into your soul. 

“Do you, Miss y/n l/n, take Lord and Emperor Imperator Caesar Divi Filius Augustus to be your husband and to take the title of Empress?” The man asked, his eyes on you. At that second, it felt like every eye in the world was on you. Everyone knew Augustus’s answer, but what about his secretive and quiet bride? Though it was just a few seconds, it felt like a thousand years to the audience, but Augustus was sure you’d say yes. 

“Yes.” You said, very little emotion in your voice as you spoke. Everyone seemed to sigh and Augustus slipped a yellow gold band around your left hand, the fourth finger. He leaned closer to you and kissed your chast, warm lips. At that, the audience slowly clapped and even some yelled some cheers, scaring you a bit. And at that, it was done, you were officially a wife, a true woman, and at that, an Empress. 

Question: I’m debating if I should write smut in the next chapter, what do you guys think? Yes or No?


	14. XIV

_________________________________________________________  
Warning: There will be smut and loss of virginity in this chapter.   
You may skip this chapter  
Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

You sat down at the table with your new husband. The wedding ceremony was over but it was barely the beginning of the night. You were now in a large room with all of Augustus’s guests. Most of his close family and friends were also leaning besides you and Augustus. The room was painted with different murals mainly of lovely couples and so forth. Augustus had taken you down here after the courtyard had cleared out. He put you down in the top of the room in a low sitting table, that was more of a sitting area, common for Roman nobles. All the other guests, besides his family and close friends sat at different tables away from the newly wed couple. 

There was music and dancing around you, making it hard to hear what other guests were saying. You hadn’t been given food yet, but you didn’t really feel like eating much. Your dress was a little tight and your chest was heavy, and the truth was you felt anxious around so many new people. 

Augustus was talking over to his sister and you clung on to his arm. He was warm and was talking and laughing to everyone, sipping on wine as he spoke. He was very happy, he knew soon he’d have an heir, and most importantly, he had you, an Empress. He was speaking to his sister and mother when he felt you tug on his arm. He let the conversation drift off and focused his attention on his wife. 

“Is something wrong, my love?” Augustus asked, petting back a loose strand of your hair. 

“I’m okay I guess, it’s just quite loud, and I’ve just never been around this many people, I don’t like it I guess, maybe some water, if that’d be okay.” You said sweetly. 

Augustus called over a waiter swiftly and got you a glass of water, trying to calm down his new bride. He knew this a lot for you to take in. He then asked the waiter to bring over food for him, his wife, and his other family and friends. He gently kissed the top of your head, your hair smelling like a garden after a gentle rain. His breath to you smelled like cherry wine. Every day you usually saw him drinking, but he was never drunk, which was a rare sight in Rome, with all of it’s gluttony. 

“Would you like some wine, my love? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink before.” Augustus said, your back now gently laying on his chest. 

“No thanks, I never drink.” You said. Your mother had never drunk and told you to avoid it when you can. Augustus was warm and you could feel his heartbeat as you laid on his chest. Some servants came up and laid down trays upon trays of food. Augustus began to eat and you just watched as the guests drank, ate, danced, and talked with each other. You sat by your newly wed husband and sipped on water, watching as he ate fried asparagus. You saw a bowl of grapes and ate some, the taste was ever so bittersweet on your tongue. 

Your eyes occasionally darted over to Augustus’s mother and sister. They were both talking in between themselves and eating. Though you couldn’t hear them over the loud music, you wanted to know what they were saying and if it could possibly be about you. As you were lost in thought, you suddenly heard Augustus yell to the kitchen staff to bring out the cake. The servants brought it out and you were surprised by how big it was. It was two feet high and a foot wide. It was stacked in layers, the top had the figure of a man and woman on it, symbolizing the marriage of you and Augustus, and the destiny of the Empire with their new Empress. At this, Augustus stood up and the room went quiet. 

“I’d like to say thanks to everyone who has so gracefully come to witness this moment. But really, this is for my lovely wife, y/n. So I drink to her, and I suggest you do also, for she shall bring us happiness.” Augustus said, then sipping down a glass of wine and the guests also did. 

At that, Augustus took you up to him and he cut you off a slice of the cake, smiling and handing it to you. You gave a small smile, the last time you had cake was probably when you were just a little girl, and to be honest, you were excited for it. Augustus cut up most of it and sat beside you, eating quietly. 

“Do you like it, my love?” Augustus asked you. 

You nodded and gave him a small smile. At this point, the sun was completely down and it was getting a little chilly. Despite that, it took almost another two hours for all the guests to finally leave. Once everyone was gone, and it was just you, Augustus, and some guards, he said something you didn’t expect. 

“My dear, did I tell you I have plans for us to go to the island of Pantonia for our wedding night?” He asked you, leaning back and pulling you closer to him. It was now about 9 pm and some stars were out. You looked up at him confused, and shook your head no. Augustus sighed, he felt stupid for not telling you about this. 

“Well, in about half an hour, we’ll be getting on a boat and going to the island for a week or so. I think you’ll love it there, it’s beautiful. Are you okay with that?” Augustus asked you, his voice thick with the deep effect of wine, though he was far from drunk. 

“Yes, it’s completely fine.” You said, knowing you couldn’t get out of this anyway, and that you’d be fine with Augustus around. He didn’t make you uncomfortable, in fact quite the opposite, but you were still worried about what would happen in the marital bed between you and him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were now on the shore of Pantonia with Augustus, the boat had just left and you were now completely alone with your newly wed husband. Though you were just on the shore, you could already see the house beyond the hill. 

You began walking by Augustus, staying right by his side, the gentle long grass rushing along with the wind. It was a cool May night and the stars were out. The perfect night for what was about to take place in the lives of the newly wed couple. After the short walk, you reached the house. It was tan and seemed to be made out of sandstone. It had two floors and a couple of windows. 

Augustus opened the door to the house and you walked in with him, he closed the door behind you. You stood by the door to what seemed to be the kitchen, waiting for your new husband to speak with you. Augustus lit up a few candles and went upstairs somewhere. You didn’t understand what he was doing, but you wouldn’t question it. The house was dark, with only a candle lit in the living room, but it was plenty for you. It was very quiet, the exact opposite of the wedding courtyard. 

Finally, after you had sat down and wrapped a blanket around you, Augustus came down and placed his hands on your shoulders. You looked up and he kissed your forehead. 

Augustus then picked you up in his arms, carrying you bridal style. He gently took you in his large arms and kissed you again, but only on your hair and forehead. He began to walk, taking you up the stairs, all while kissing you gently and seeming to shower you in love. He then opened his bedroom door and laid you on the bed. After closing the door, Augustus' hands roamed up and down your body and dress. 

He then took his right hand and placed it behind your back, pushing you up and he started to undo the few first top buttons that kept the dress in place. Your breathing was fast and light, unsure of what to make out of this. You had never had sex before, and at that, you’d never even seen a man naked before. The only thing your mother had taught you about sex is that it was a private deed done between a married man and a married woman in bed, in the quiet of the night. And you, not wanting to know anymore, didn’t ask anymore questions. 

Augustus finally unbuttoned every last button and slowly started to pull down the silky, white dress. Your body, despite having more layers under it, felt exposed and goosebumps were starting to appear. Augustus noticed this and genty roamed his warm hands over your shoulders. 

“Have you done this before, my sweetness?” Augustus asked you, his hands now trying to undo your thin layered undergarment. 

“No.” You said in a shaky voice as he kissed your shoulder. Augustus was surprised. He always had in the back of your mind that you had probably done prositution. For when he had met you, you were very poor and living in the bad urban areas of Rome, where many women often sold out their bodies for money. But, he liked virgins. Both of his last two wives had been scandalous, but you were different, a complete, perfect virgin. 

“Oh darling….” Augustus said, his hands going closer to your breasts. “I’ll be as gentle as possible with you, I love virgins, and you being one makes it quite special.” He said to you, rolling down the second layer of your undergarment. You were now only in a bra and underwear now, while Augustus was still fully clothed. He saw this made you nervous, so he began to undress. He took off his toga and his second layer. You now saw his bare chest and whole body. He only had underwear, and you could tell he was hard, making you breath fast and you blush. Augustus came down and kissed your face, making sure you were comfortable, then starting to pull down your bra. 

At that, you whined out a bit. Augustus kissed you on the mouth for the second time that night and brought down a hand to your right nipple, gently squeezing your breast, making you arch your back a little. He gently spread your legs just the slightest and brought his hands back up to your shoulder and rubbed it again. 

“Are you alright?” Augustus asked you softly, making sure you were still okay. 

“I’m okay.” You said, looking into his sky blue eyes and you gently running a hand through his hair. It was scruffy and warm. 

“May I make love to you, my love?” Augustus asked you, moving down an arm to your legs and around your thighs, making your breath hitch a little. 

“Yes, I trust you, Augustus.” You said. Augustus then hooked his index finger around the hem of your underwear and pulled them down. He opened up your legs even more and began to rub the inside of your thighs, trying his best to go slow with his pure virgin-lily wife. With his other hand, he slowly let his last undergarment fall to the ground. You didn’t see his penis, but you could tell he was hard and excited for this moment. 

He then got completely on top of you and traced his index finger around your folds and clit. You shurred at his touch, so unused to this new feeling. You felt wet and warm down there and it was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. Augustus kissed your shoulders and neck again, making sure you’d be okay for this. With his other hand he gently moved his penis by your thigh. 

“Please relax my love. It will make it much easier if you're calm.” He said, his other hand roaming up and down your lovely body. You took in a deep breath and Augustus gently put his penis on your folds. 

At that, he pushed in very slowly and gently. Your back arched and Augustus went even slower, making sure you were okay. It took a while, but you finally gave him permission to go fully inside you. He gently when in and then out. Your breath hitched and you barely kept down the cries of pain. He realised this and stopped, taking a hand to you, rubbing your body again, he wanted you to be comfortable and for this to be as pleasurable as possible. 

“Keep going, Augustus. I’m fine, I promise.” You said. Augustus nodded and gently went in again and out. The whole time, his eyes were on your face, making sure you weren’t in pain. You didn’t seem to be, so he went a bit faster. At this point, the pain had subsided but it wasn’t pleasurable, but you didn’t mind it, this was what married couples did, and as a wife, it was your job. 

Augustus seemed to be enjoying this. He was getting a little faster and was moaning from time to time, and occasionally your name. He was liking this with you. He relished in the fact he was taking your virginity, what kept a girl pure and when it was losted turned her into a woman. Augustus kept on kissing you, his hands all over your body. He kept speeding up until you felt something sticky and wet inside you. At first you freaked out quietly, but then you saw Augustus come out of you and had the look of happiness and pleasure on his face. You noticed it was white and came from his penis, so you thought it was probably fine. 

“I’m going to get you a warm towel, y/n. I love you.” Augustus said, getting up and kissing your forehead. He walked out of the room and damped up a small towel with warm water to clean you up. He came back out and gently cleaned up the mess of blood, come, and sweat. He kissed you again and threw the towel to the side. He laid down in the large bed beside you and gently wrapped his arms around you. 

He pulled up his body and the sheets and duvet to cover up your body. You were shaking a little from the cold and the experience. Augustus put you on his chest, taking in this moment with his newly wed wife. 

“How are you, my love?” Augustus asked you, feeling your gentle breathing. 

“I’m okay, I guess, just tired.” You said. 

“Get some sleep, you look exhausted.” Augustus said. At that, you turned on your side and pulled up the covers. The last thing you remember was Augustus blowing out a candle and gently placing an arm around you, nibbling at your ear.


	15. XV

Warning: Smut, you may skip this chapter if you’d like, thanks for reading.

Your eyes fluttered open. You were still in the same place of last night. Augustus was on his side, still sleeping. The sun was peeking through the windows and curtains. The blankets were up around you, warm and comfortable. You were still naked, and then heard Augustus groan and russel up a bit. 

You still felt sore from last night, and still had some light bleeding, but it wasn’t the worst. You turned over and saw Augustus’s face. He was still sleeping and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, like he had enjoyed last night's martial pleasures. His dark blonde hair was messy and scruffy. His eyes fluttered open and looked at you, taking in your beauty, drop by drop. He groaned again and sat up, stretching out his arms. You leaned up, completely quiet. 

“Good morning, my love.” Augustus said to you, leaning over and kissing your left ear, lying back down beside you. You laid down and Augustus started kissing your neck and wrapped his arms around you. You kissed him also, more than last night. Augustus took his hands and simulated your nipples, for both of you were still naked from last night’s intoxicating pleasures. Augustus wrapped his arms around your waist and laid you on your back, counting to kiss you, his lips chaste and warm. 

“Are you up for a second round?” Augustus asked you, a little bit more playfulness in his voice. You nodded, for you were still sore, but you’d be okay. Augustus was on top of you, his legs pushing open yours, your body was cold but his was warm and soft. Augustus kissed your chest now, moving downwards and running a hand through your long h/c hair, for it was still soft from yesterday. 

You felt his penis against your thigh and he rubbed it upwards, his blue eyes looking into your e/c ones. He then sucked on your right nipple, which was new to you, making your back arch and you giggle. Augustus smiled to himself, happy he was pleasing his newly wed wife. After you had calmed down, Augustus gently moved upwards, and gently rubbed his penis against your folds, kissing your mouth deeply and passionately as he did. 

At this you wrapped your arms around Augustus’s back, feeling his muscles clench as he gently started to enter you. It felt better this time, still not pleasurable but not painful at all. Augustus noticed this and smiled, glad his wife was enjoying this. After he was fully in he kissed more and started back and forth slowly, looking into your eyes to make sure you were still comfortable. At this point it was pleasurable, a warm feeling you had never felt before. It was at the bottom of your stomach and Augustus was going even faster and deeper. At this you clutched around him and felt a warm pleasurable wave come after that. Augustus then came inside of you, his warm semen felt oddly nice. 

Augustus kissed you again and whispered something you couldn’t quite make out and got up, bringing you a towel. He then threw it to the side and kissed you again. He laid down again, pulling you into his arms as he did, he was warm and his arms were somewhat muscular.   
“How was that?” Augustus asked you, wrapping you even tighter in his arms, he hoped you weren’t near the special time of the month, if you weren’t, you could soon be with a child. 

“I liked it.” You said, nuzzling up to him in his chest. You could hear his breath and heartbeat, it was nice to feel and hear, knowing he was here and that he cared. You laid with him for a while, just soaking in these calm quiet moments. It was a quiet May morning between just you and him, with nothing to worry about on either side. Augustus had never had these types of moments with his ex wives before. His last wife had disliked him and often refused his love. 

“Augustus, is it alright if I go take a bath, I don’t feel so great.” You asked, brushing back a piece of his blonde hair. Augustus nodded and you got up, going to the bathroom. You gently grabbed a dress for later and began to bathe. 

You dressed and went out, Augustus was up and dressing. He turned around and looked over your dress. You were beautiful, though you didn’t know it, Augustus thought you were prettier than his past two wives. 

“Will you take a walk with me, my dear?” Augustus asked and you nodded. He was wearing a tanish toga, more casual than what he usually wore. He took your arm and walked you out of the house. It was now half noon, and it was warm out with the cool ocean breeze. Augustus walked down a group of stairs and walked close by the ocean. It was purely clean and blue, much better than the waters of Rome. It was odd to you that if you had never stolen that pail of water, you wouldn’t be walking by the ocean with the Emperor of Rome. Augustus was quiet and it looked as if he was complimenting something important. 

“Might I ask you something?” Augustus said, looking straight ahead, the cool ocean wind in his hair. 

“Yes of course.” You said. 

“What was it like in Genoa, as a Gentile?” He asked you, now turning over to look at you as your hair gently flowed in the wind. You didn’t really expect such a question. He knew about your descent and your family, but had never asked very much about it. 

“Well, I was born at home, my mother says I was unexpected. My parents were older when they had me, for a long time they had been unable to have a child, for some reason, so I was a surprise, yet blessing to them. My mother stayed home and taught me some Hebrew in her free time, for it was her native language. I went to school sometimes until my father passed away and my mother couldn’t afford it, but I already knew how to read and some basic math, so I didn’t need much more education anyways. My father was usually off away, dealing with affairs of local politicians. His income wasn’t great, but it got us through. My father was a Jew, but he didn’t practice much, from what I remember. My maternal grandmother had been a pagan of Babylon, but later became a Gentile when she met my grandfather, who had been Jewish but became a Christian, after they married they moved up to northern Israel where my mother was born and her siblings. My maternal grandfather had been from Judea, and I think he may have been a descant of David. But that’s all I really know.” You said, for that was all you really knew. 

“What was it like having to keep your identity a secret?” Augustus asked you, looking down at you, he was about 3 quarters of a foot taller than you. 

“It was…. odd.” You said, for no one had ever asked you that question and no one outside your family had known you were a Gentile. “My mother would take me down to a shack a couple times a month, usually on the sabbath, to go read the Tanakh and writings by the disciples. Many people in our area were also Gentiles so we were safe, but we kept it secret, for even in the rural areas most people dislike us.” You said. Throughout talking, your voice was a little shaky and Augustus could tell you had never been this open with your secret to anyone. 

“Did anyone ever find out about your family? With, uh, your father being a Jew and your mother a Gentile.” Augustus asked, putting an arm lovingly around your shoulders, the sun was now starting to go down a bit. 

“Most people in the area knew about their marriage and identity, but kept it to themselves. My mother was once exposed as a Gentile in Greece, but she escaped to Genoa before any authorities got onto her. No one except you and my family knows about me being a Gentile, and honestly, I’d rather die before converting to anything else.” You said, making your stance clear to Augustus that you were devout and that nothing would change your beliefs. 

“I’m sorry to hear your mother had to flee Greece, I know most of Rome doesn’t like your people, but maybe I could change their minds, somehow.” Augustus said, looking forward. You looked up at your husband, surprised by his words. 

“And how would you do that? Most people, especially in the cities and more populated people hate my people.” You asked him. 

“Well, I could convince some senators to loosen up the rules on your people, and maybe I could shed some good light on them, I could also quit the propaganda on your people, I promise you I’ll find some way.” Augustus said. 

“Do you really mean it? Many people back in Genoa said they would and just made the problem even worse.” You said, leaning into his muscular arm, his toga was warm and soft. 

“Of course, I love you, if you want anything, just ask.” Augustus said. You kept quiet, but smiled to yourself. Augustus continued to walk with you until you met at a small little piece of dry sand and sat down with him. You two talked over less serious subjects and even exchanged some laughs with each other. You learned Augustus had a good sense of humor and enjoyed talking. Eventually the sun was starting to set and Augustus walked you home. Back at the house, it was quiet and Augustus carried you upstairs and as he laid you down, he undressed again and showed signs of wanting to have sex again, to which you said yes to.   
After making love again, Augustus bathed and laid down with you again, wrapping his arms around you. The last thing you thought was that everything was going to be okay and that you could see yourself getting used to this. 

A/N: Someone talk to me, I’m lonely and I like making new Frens.


	16. XVI

You sat down in a chair, sighing to yourself. It was mid July, two months after your wedding. You were back in Rome with your husband, Augustus. He had been busy with the military and the Germaniac tribes seemed to be getting more violent. You were worried about him, but he had so many guards that you knew he’d be fine, one way or another. He’d been gone for about 2 weeks now, and honestly, you missed him. You missed when you woke up and he wasn’t beside you, you missed his sweet kisses and the things he’d say to you. 

Another thing was happening though, something that worried you very much. Everyday, you were awaking and throwing up everything you had eaten from last night, you were going to the bathroom more, and even worse you were always tired. You were going to bed earlier everyday and sleeping even longer until you got nausea. It made you nervous, you hadn’t got sick for a while now, almost a year and you had never had symptoms like this before. 

Because of this, you had made an appointment with one of Rome’s finest doctor’s. You were nervous and scared by what it could be. This had been going on for two weeks, and at first, you thought it was nothing, but it was getting worse and you were scared it could be serious. You knew nothing about health, and your family really never went to see a doctor or anything of that sort. 

“Y/N, the doctor is here to see you.” Servus said, peeking in from behind. 

“Please tell him to come in.” You said, then taking in a deep breath. You were nervous about this and what it could be. What if it was serious? What if it could lead to death? What if it was too late and you were a goner? At that, a woman with reddish hair, a thin figure, and blue eyes walked in, it was the doctor. You had searched a long time for a female doctor, but sadly there were very few in the whole Empire, and at that good ones. But you’d finally found one from Western Gual. 

“Hello, how are you today?” The doctor said, sitting down across from you. 

“I’m alright today, but I’ve been miserable everyday though in the morning. It was the same this morning and I’m tired almost all the time.” You said, leaning up and looking at her. She had a bag with her, but either than that, she looked like an average Rome. 

“Can you tell more specific symptoms and undress for me. I think I might know what you have going on.” She said.   
“Well, I’ve been sleeping more than usual, about two hours morre per day. I eat a lot more and everything seems to taste good, but in the morning I get nausea and have to run off and throw up everything I ate the night before. I’m always tired for some reason despite not doing anything more or less. I'm very worried about it.” You said, undressing as you spoke. You took off your dress and bra, exposing your breasts, which were more tender than usual. 

“Hmmm, may I ask how much sex you and your husband have been having?” She asked. This was an odd question to you, but if it helped to find out, you were fine with it. 

“About four times a week, but he’s been gone for about two weeks now, he’ll be back in a week or so.” You said. The doctor hummed to herself and touched your mid section. She examined your mid section and then up to your breasts, which were tender and sensitive. 

“I think I know what’s going on, it’s actually quite a good thing.” She said, smiling at you. You didn’t understand. How could getting sick and always being tired be a good thing? 

“Please tell me, I don’t understand any of this.” You said, concern laced in your voice, which was now trebling. She laughed a little, she had never met someone as naive about the subject as you at your age, especially being married. 

“You’re going to have a baby. You’re pregnant with a child.” She said. You were quiet, and said nothing, but instead just stared. You didn’t know what to say, you knew this was supposed to be good news, it was good news, but you were just so surprised. You had so many questions, how far along were you? Why were you getting sick if you were pregnant? Why were your breasts so tender? How long would these symptoms continue? 

“I’m sure you have many questions, and I’m here to answer them. How about you get dressed and I’ll go over everything with you.” She said. You dressed and sat down again, it felt like millions of questions were running through your mind all at once. 

“So, my first question is, how far along am I?” You asked her, nervousness in your voice. Growing up, you were never taught about pregnancy, you knew it happened when a man loved a woman and that it lasted three quarters of the year. 

“About a month in, meaning you have eight months to go. The nausea will end at about three months, but I can give you something to help with it, though nothing can get rid of it fully. You’ll probably start showing at about four months, so you’ll have to stay inside when you reach that time. You need to rest as much as possible, for rest helps the baby grow healthy and keeps you strong. You also need to stay away from any strong food and anything with acid in it, I’ve known women who’ve lost babies over those trivial things. Other than that though, your body will take care of the rest. I suggest we visit every two weeks to make sure you’re okay, and that you read a book on what to do.” She said, slowly to you. You paid close attention to what she said, taking it in, making sure you knew what to do. 

“So, that's it? Just rest and avoid strong food? I thought there’d be more to it.” You said, nervous you had missed something important. 

“No, that’s all. Try to rest and not stress. It’s not good for you. I’ll see you in two weeks, your Empress.” She said. At that she got up, said goodbye again, and then left, waiting for two weeks to pass by. Once the door had closed and you were all alone again, you too in a deep breath and sighed. 

You knew Augustus needed an heir, and that having a baby was a blessing, all around, you knew Augustus would be very pleased with this news. But at the same time, you were scared. You’d heard horror stories of women dying in childbirth and that it was extremely painful. You also felt like you were too young to be a mother. In Rome being pregnant at your age was normal, and actually supported, but you felt like you were too naive for a baby, an actual living human that would need constant attention. 

Another thing to deal with would be the public to consider. Most of the Empire would be joyous and happy to have an heir, but some would plot to kill. You knew it wasn’t the biggest concern, when Augustus would become aware of your pregnancy, he’d seen out more guards to protect you. In times like this, you wish your mother was still alive. She would have told you what to do and to be brave and that everything would be fine, but instead, you just had yourself to remind you everything would be fine, well, until Augustus would return home. 

Everything scared you and you wished Augustus was here with you and not in a Northern part of the Empire. Though only being married to him for two months, you got to learn more about him everyday and he was a kind, gentle soul to the people he loved, especially to his family and friends. You knew he needed an heir, but that he would also love the child. You had seen him with Julia and his friend’s children before, which made your heart happy. He would be a good father to the child and Julia would finally have a sibling of her own to play with. 

Overall, you were still worried, and at that, scared out of your wits at the thought of having a baby, you were scared of what the people would say and think, but on another hand, you weren’t as scared. You knew Augustus would love and take care of you through this, he always took care of the people he loved. You knew everything would be okay, if you just stayed hopeful. 

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I’m doing school in person full time now and Algebra is beating me down lol.


End file.
